Missão Proibida
by Karolz
Summary: Sakura perdeu seu marido Sasuke em uma missão mal sucedida. Desde então esteve afastada da SWAT. Quando finalmente decide voltar, acaba tendo que trabalhar justamente com quem? A lembrança viva de seu ex-marido, Uchiha Itachi.
1. Prólogo

**.Missão Proibida.**

Era tarde da madrugada e Haruno Sakura tentava, em vão, adormecer. Do lado de fora do seu quarto, os animais se escondiam enquanto os flocos de neve caiam de encontro ao chão. Era uma noite fria, e a garota de cabelos rosados não deixou de lado o cobertor. Virou para a direita e depois para a esquerda, decidindo parar naquela posição. Onde conseguia ver perfeitamente o retrato do ex-namorado.

A única foto que conseguira arrancar do moreno emburrado, e também a última. Entristeceu-se com as lembranças. Já faziam cinco anos e mesmo assim era difícil dormir sem a sua presença ao lado. Uma missão mal sucedida. Um erro que, por mais que Sakura soubesse que não fora sua culpa, pelos último cinco anos carregou um peso nas costas. Limpou com a manga do moleton a lágrima que caia. Lentamente virou-se para o outro lado.

_Estava na hora de recomeçar. _Pensou ela, antes de cair no mais profundo sono.

_O calor ali era forte. As chamas estavam se espalhando rapidamente. Podiam-se ouvir gritos vindo de todos os lados, mas ela não podia fazer nada. O prisioneiro estava conseguindo fugir e sua missão ali era prendê-lo novamente. Olhou novamente as pessoas presas diante do terrível incêndio._

_Ela não era assim. Não podia deixar aquelas pessoas para trás. Elas tinham filhos, netos, pessoas que dependiam delas. Pensou no filho que carregava escondido no ventre e deu um passo para trás. Sasuke estava logo a sua frente e viu quando a noiva parou._

_# Temos que continuar, Sakura... logo outras pessoas virão salvá-las. Não podemos ficar aqui # _

_# Não... eu não posso. Vá em frente, eu sei que você consegue sem mim. # _

_E sorriu para o noivo. O último sorriso, mas ela não poderia saber disto. Sasuke apenas seguiu as ordens e continuou atrás do fugitivo. Sakura voltou, com dificuldades, pelo caminho feito há alguns minutos antes. Encontrou um casal e uma criança. Sorriu para as três pessoas amedrontadas, tentando ao máximo transportar alguma paz para aquelas pessoas. Mas na verdade, ela tremia por dentro. Sabia que seu Sasuke era capaz, mas não estavam em um teste. Aquilo era vida real._

_# Tem um caminho livre por ali. Mas vocês precisam ser rápidos. Vão encontrar ajuda no caminho. Prometam que vão tomar cuidado. # _

_Quando viu que eles tinham conseguido seguir pelo caminho seguro, voltou-se para a direção onde o noivo tinha se dirigido. Sacou a arma e voltou a concentrar-se. Foi andando, sempre tomando cuidado com as tábuas de madeira que pareciam que desmoronariam logo. Ouviu o som de disparo, e sem mais se importar, correu na direção do som._

_Sasuke estava caído, sem pulsação. _

_# NÃO. SASUKE. POR FAVOR. NÃO ME DEIXE. FIQUE COMIGO! #_

_# Esse é o preço que se paga por querer ser a mocinha. # _

_Ouviu o som de outro disparo. A dor na altura do seu abdomen estava insuportável. Só então percebeu que também fora alvo de um tiro. Caiu inconsciente no chão, enquanto as chamas tomavam conta do local. _

Levantou da cama em um pulo. O corpo completamente ensopado. Olhou o pote de remédio ao lado da cama, resmungou ao lembrar que não tinha tomado o comprimido. Estava explicado o porque do pesadelo. Apertou o relógio, que indicava ser 5:40 da manhã. Espreguiçou-se. O dia seria longo.

* * *

**Olá gente! Mais uma nova fic de Itachi e Sakura na área... espero que vocês gostem dessa... estou muito feliz por ela! Claro, espero muitas reviews. Não custa nada clicar no botão verde que se encontra logo a baixo, custa?**

**Desde já obrigada! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápida a postagem! Até o próximo!**


	2. New Beginning

**.Missão Proibida.**

Pegou a toalha e logo se enrolou nesta. O frio que fazia era assustador. Os quatro anos que passou, isolada, no Brasil fizeram a perder a noção do que realmente era frio. Buscou por outra toalha, apenas para secar o cabelo. Sakura fitou o espelho, insatisfeita. Sua aparência nunca fora das melhores, mas agora estava péssima. Era seu primeiro dia de trabalho depois do sumiço, não poderia parecer uma morta-viva.

Buscou pelo secador jogado em seu armário. Finalmente ele teria uma utilidade. Secou o cabelo, puxando o máximo que podia. Queria deixá-los totalmente liso, assim daria a impressão de estarem cuidados. Totalmente o contrário do que realmente estavam. Ainda revirando o armário, encontrou uma roupa decente. Uma calça jeans básica, duas blusas de manga comprida e um casaco preto. Luvas e toca não foram dispensadas.

Fitou seu velho uniforme da **SWAT**. Para ela ainda era difícil acreditar que tinha sido aceita novamente. Não totalmente, ainda estavam montando uma equipe nova e uma vaga poderia ser sua. Mas Sakura confiava em si, aquela vaga tinha todas as possibilidades de se tornarem da Haruno. Fechou o zíper do casaco e saiu da sua casa.

Por pouco o vento não congelou seu nariz desprotegido. Correu o mais rápido que pode para seu Tucson prata e comemorou quando entrou dentro deste. Ativou o aquecedor e saiu da garagem. Los Angeles ainda estava tranquila, acordava lentamente. Mas mesmo assim era possível ver vários carros passando pelas ruas. Sakura tomou o mesmo caminho que há anos evitava ao máximo seguir.

As mesmas esquinas que virava todos os dias da sua vida antes do acidente, elas agora não eram mais as mesmas. Agarrou firme o volante enquanto começava uma luta dentro de si própria. Era sua volta por cima, não podia fraquejar daquele jeito. Deu um tapa no rosto enquanto o sinal estava vermelho. Ao abrir, virou a esquina e lá estava sua antiga e triste agência.

Na frente, uma faixa enorme com os dizeres: Bem-Vinda Sakura!

Todos sorriam, contentes com a volta de uma antiga amiga. Ino estava lá, junto de seu melhor amigo, Naruto. Pode ver também Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji e Gaara. Procurou pelo seu noivo, mas como esperado ele não estava lá. Nunca mais estaria.

Estacionou e logo saiu do carro, empolgada pelo reencontro com os antigos colegas de trabalho. Abraçou todos, inclusive pessoas que ela não sabia identificar. Novatos provavelmente. Notou como Naruto estava diferente, mais forte e muito mais maduro. Não pode conter um sorriso ao ver quanto o amigo tinha melhorado. Ino estava a mesma, mas tinha que destacar. Cada ano aquela mulher ficava mais bonita. Conhecia a loira desde a infância e sabia exatamente o que falava.

Sakura também notou o olhar do ruivo Gaara. Ele foi um dos únicos que não a comprimentou. Entrando na lista dos mal educados, estava um moreno, alto e muito forte, encostado na janela. Não pode deixar de reparar a semelhança que o estranho tinha em comum com seu antigo noivo. Afastou as triste lembranças e voltou a olhar o outro homem que não a tinha comprimentado ainda. Era Kakashi.

Correu para abraçá-lo. Kakashi sempre fora aquele que a guiara desde pequena. O Hatake era amigo da sua família e quando podia ia em sua casa, sempre carregando um presente para a Haruno nos braços. Não conseguiu esconder a emoção por muito tempo, logo as lágrimas estavam caindo pelo seu rosto. A imagem da moça forte tinha sido destruída em pouco tempo.

# Precisamos de alguém qualificado e nos mandam uma chorona. # Ao fundo, o moreno encostado resolveu sair da posição, resmungando baixo contra a chegada da nova recruta.

# Não vejo a hora de conhecer minha nova equipe. # Sakura estava em extase. Se soubesse que sua recepção seria assim, teria voltado muito mais cedo. Entrou na agência, reconhecendo todas as repartições dali. Reconheceu Hinata, uma antiga companheira, que agora apenas ajudava em algumas coisas. **Sorriu para a antiga amiga que sempre foi apaixonada pelo seu amigo Naruto.**

Kakashi, Naruto e Ino a levaram até sua antiga sala, que ficara sem dono por todos estes cinco anos. Ino insistia em dizer que nunca tinham achado uma substituta a altura para a Haruno, mas ela no fundo sabia que eles não queriam substitui-lá. Sentou na cadeira giratória e observou a visão que tinha para o corredor. O bebedouro no canto, junto da maquina de fazer café. Um ponto de encontro comum entre todos da agência.

Abriu as gavetas e começou a colocar seus pertences. Retirou da bolsa o retrato de seu Sasuke e colocou-o em cima da sua mesa. Em um lugar que ela sempre pudesse estar olhando para ele. Agora era a hora de Sasuke lhe dar forças, e não mais tristezas.

# Sabe que o dia hoje é só de comemoração, mas... # Começou o Hatake, logo após Ino e Naruto deixarem os dois a sós.

# Mas amanhã conhecerei meus futuros companheiros, e a coisa será pesada. #

Kakashi riu. Era incrível como ela conseguia esconder os sentimentos por trás daquele rosto. Concordou, derrotado. Tinha que admitir que ela estava mais forte do que ele imaginava. Deixou que a moça arrumasse as coisas sozinha, do jeito que ela bem entendesse.

Fechou a porta e lá estava o seu melhor agente, parado, fitando-o. Quando viu que Kakashi tinha acabado a conversinha, caminhou lentamente em sua direção, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

# Não acredito que é ela que você falou esse mês todo. #

# Você está completamente enganado sobre ela. Sakura é muito mais forte do que parece ser. As aparências enganam. #

O moreno riu sarcasticamente. Então Kakashi realmente queria fazê-lo acreditar de que aquela mulher era útil. Ótimo. Faria seu superior acreditar nele novamente, assim como fizera quando tentou colocar uma mulher em sua equipe. O resultado não tinha sido dos melhores.

# Veremos. # E saiu, deixando um Hatake com um certo pé atrás. Sabia que daquela vez estava certo e provaria a qualquer custo que Sakura prestava, e que realmente era boa.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala Sakura apenas observava os dois conversando. Tinha uma certa imaginação sobre aquela conversa, mas tinha plena certeza de que seu nome estava envolvido. Não fizera leitura labial a toa. O problema é que estava completamente enferrujada, por isso apenas captara poucas palavras, impossível de entender o contexto por completo.

Deixou de lado a espionagem quando Ino entrou em sua sala. Sorriu para a amiga. Quando esta vinha na sua sala, sem estarem com missão alguma, é porque tinha novidades. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e pediu para que a amiga falasse.

# Estou noiva. # Quando a loira falou aquelas palavras, seu mundo pareceu desabar por alguns segundos. Sakura já tinha vivido aquela experiência, sabia como era maravilhoso. Mas por algum motivo tiraram tudo aquilo dela, e ver a amiga recebendo todas aquelas coisas que ela sonhava ainda ter, era difícil.

# Me desculpe, talvez não fosse a hora certa para te falar isso... # Completou a loira, triste ao ver a reação da amiga. Talvez realmente não tivesse sido a hora certa. Levantou e caminhou até a porta, deixando a amiga para trás.

# Droga. # Resmungou Sakura sozinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era tarde da noite e novamente Sakura não conseguia dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro, cantarolava músicas enquanto tentava apagar a imagem de um certo moreno da cabeça. Não, não era Sasuke. Era o homem estranho da agência. Esquecera de perguntar o nome dele, mas o atraso seria de um dia, já que amanhã não esqueceria. Tateou, no escuro, o remédio que ficava ao lado de sua cama.

Comemorou satisfeita quando sentiu o pote em suas mãos. Abriu e tomou dois comprimidos de uma vez. Assim dormiria sem problemas. Jogou a cabeça de volta para o travesseiro e esperou o sono invadi-lá.

Acordou no susto com o despertador tocando. Este marcava 5:30 da manhã. Droga, pensou ela. Tinha dormido mais pesada do que o costume. Lavou o rosto e tomou seu café da manhã em menos de vinte minutos. Vestiu seu mais novo uniforme, muito mais bonito e sofisticado comparado ao de cinco anos atrás. Pegou seu carro e rumou para a agência.

Caminhou a passos largos, na direção onde Hinata tinha dito que seria a apresentação da futura equipe. Não via a hora de descobrir quem trabalharia junto com ela.

Chegou na sala afastada, onde tinham várias carteiras escolares e uma lousa ao fundo. Ao entrar constatou que não era a única ali. O moreno de seus últimos pesadelos estava sentado na última cadeira, bem ao fundo da sala. Sakura aproveitou para encará-lo de cima a baixo, já que o próprio fazia o mesmo com ela. Olhou para o outro canto e viu um homem loiro, que mais parecia uma mulher, conversando com um ruivo, que por alguns instantes Sakura achou que fosse Gaara.

Quando a Haruno entrou, ambos pararam de conversar. Sakura notou que não tinha os visto no dia anterior, talvez por isso o espanto dos dois. Apenas o moreno permaneceu imóvel, totalmente inerte as coisas.

Puxou a cadeira da primeira fileira, ignorando os burburinhos vindos do fundo da sala. Contou quatro pessoas, contando com si própria. Faltava o sargento e mais um. Tentou manter a calma enquanto imaginava quem seria a próxima pessoa a entrar na pequena sala. Ouviu o barulho da maçaneta girando e fitou a porta anciosa. Sorriu abobalhada ao ver que era um loiro, alto e muito conhecido.

Era Naruto. Ele faria parte da sua equipe. Comemorou, tendo que se conter vendo que a última pessoa chegava. Tinha quase certeza de que seria o Hatake, mas ali era trabalho, não grupinho escolar. Quando viu que seria mesmo o Hatake, sorriu um pouco mais contente. Nunca precisou muito de ajuda, mas admitia que naquele momento, ao menos no começo, precisaria de um certo apoio e talvez proteção.

O sargento carregava consigo duas maletas e uma prancheta, que Sakura deduziu conter o nome de todos.

# Akasuna no Sasori. # Chamou o primeiro homem. Sakura olhou curiosa na direção do homem que levantou. Então Sasori era o nome do ruivo.

# Senhor. # Ao menos o ruivo parecia mais educado. Talvez fosse ter bons relacionamentos na equipe.

# Uzumaki Naruto. # Hatake pronunciou o nome do amigo com certa felicidade. Era a primeira vez que ambos trabalhariam juntos e Sakura garantia que eles sempre quiseram essa oportunidade.

# Hey! # Sakura não deixou de dar risada quando viu a comemoração do Uzumaki. Ele poderia estar mais maduro, mas ainda mantinha o jeito criança de ser.

# Haruno Sakura. # Ouviu-se um assobio vindo do fundo da sala, e todos olharam para o loiro que ria sem parar. Sakura decidiu ignorar aquilo e levantou, apresentando-se. # É bom ter você de volta. #

# Deidara. # O loiro, que ainda ria, levantou. Sakura apenas observou. # Da próxima vez que fizer isso, vou pedir para ela dar uma lição em você. #

# Com total prazer chefe. # E sentou.

Faltava o último nome. Nome o qual era o mais esperado por Sakura. Precisava e queria saber o mais rápido possível o nome daquele ser estranho.

# Uchiha Itachi. #

* * *

_PS:_ _O capítulo foi repostado, já que a infeliz autora escreveu uma parte totalmente errada. Fiz questão de colocar em negrito a parte. Está bem no começo, onde Sakura encontra uma antiga amiga...a Hinata. Não é algo que mude muito NESTE capítulo, mas... mais tarde, talvez? Quem sabe? Espero que me perdoem pelo deslize...que bom que corrigi antes de fazer qualquer coisa hehe. Obrigada pela atenção meus fofos. E muito em breve, esse fim de semana! O próximo capítulo! É nozes hihi._

**Geente, adorei as reviews...obrigada de coração! Mas eu quero mais heim hihi...espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu achei ele muito bom...mas minha opinião não conta!**

**Enfim, as reviews já foram respondidas (para quem tem perfil aqui no ff), para quem não tem...segue ai em baixo:**

**_Luanny: _fui cruel mesmo né? Rs... tomará que ele ajude mesmo ela , isso a gente descobrirá mais pra frente hihi. obrigada pela review..beijiinhos xD**

**_Thais Vasconcellos: _obrigada pela review. espero que goste desse. beeijo**

**É isso gente. Obrigada novamente e bom...eu quero mais reviews hein!**


	3. Am I Drunk?

**.Missão Proibida.**

Sakura corria com todas as forças possíveis. Tinha apenas cinco minutos para soltar a falsa vítima e já tinha gastado metade do tempo cuidando de um falso assassino. Estava literalmente enferrujada, mas não queria admitir isso. Naruto gritava palavras de incentivo por trás do vidro, mas nada daquilo a ajudava.

Ajoelhou em frente da vítima, que era sua antiga companheira Ino e começou a desatar os nós que prendiam mãos e pés.

# Tenha calma, você já está salva. # Sakura sabia que não precisava daquelas palavras naquele treino, mas tinha esse costume. Ainda mais quando a loira forçava um tipo de choro mentiroso. Quando finalmente conseguiu acabar com os nós, fitou o tempo restante. Um pouco mais de um minuto.

Estendeu a mão para ajudar a loira a levantar-se, e começou a correr levando a loira com ela. Sabia que tinha muito mais agentes espalhados pela casa abandonada e se fosse parar para acabar com todos, o tempo esgotaria. Optou por uma rota alternativa, a qual tinha estudado antes de entrar no teste. Teve sorte ao encontrar apenas um obstáculo, logo combatido.

Saiu da casa arfando, mas sem nenhuma tinta em seu corpo nem no corpo de Ino. Era o sinal de que não levara nenhum tiro. Talvez não estivesse tão enferrujada assim. Olhou para a loira, já recuperada da cena de suspense, mas esta não parecia tão feliz.

# Parabéns. Por quinze segundos você não se explodiu junto com a Ino. # Itachi passou voando pela Haruno, rindo da possível incompetência da moça. Ela, apenas olhou para seu chefe e soube que sua marca tinha sido uma das piores. # Aprenda com o mestre aqui. #

# Bota pra quebrar então, bonzão. # E piscou para ele. Sakura não conseguia imaginar como ele conseguia ser tão arrogante. Tão diferente do irmão mais novo. Entristeceu-se ao lembrar novamente do noivo. Era tão difícil estar ali e não tê-lo ao seu lado. E para melhorar a situação, caira justamente com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

Itachi entrou com cautela na casa. Dessa vez tinha que salvar Sasori e não mais Ino. Tinha estudado que ele estaria no terceiro andar, mas não dizia exatamente sua localização. Sakura apenas o observava enquanto escondida cruzava os dedos, pedindo para que o Uchiha fizesse um tempo horrível.

Itachi derrubou quinze homens em vinte segundos. A mira era totalmente certeira, os movimentos extremamente rápidos. Sakura ousou piscar em um momento e acabou por perder metade da luta. Ficou assustada com a habilidade do agente. Não era a toa que seu apelido era algo relacionado a máquina.

O Uchiha ainda estava na primeira sala, mas já tinha acertado oitenta por cento dos agentes. Todos da equipe apenas observavam pelo vidro e pelas cameras os movimentos do agente, mas ninguém estava assustado. Apenas Sakura não parecia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Dois minutos e quarenta e três segundos. Esse foi o tempo que Itachi levou para resgatar Sasori. Quando saiu da casa todos viram. Nenhum sinal de tinta pelo corpo de ambos, nenhum sinal de cansaço vindo do agente.

# Isso é um agente de verdade. Não uma garotinha indefesa. # Comentou Itachi, enquanto retirava o falso colete.

Sakura decidiu ignorar. Sabia que seu tempo tinha sido péssimo, e que teria que melhorar muito caso não quisesse ser alvo fácil. Juntou-se a Naruto e Kakashi que comentavam as marcas feitas por todos. Itachi tinha sido, desparado, o melhor tempo. Seguido por Sasori, Naruto e Deidara.

# Que tal voltar a malhar e correr Sakura? # Kakashi sabia que a agente não treinava há muito tempo. Dava para ver a diferença pelo seu corpo. Sakura nunca teve muita massa muscular e nem de longe parecia uma agente da SWAT, mas agora mais parecia uma desnutrida do que uma agente. # Naruto reuna todos aqui em cinco minutos. #

# Então # Começou Kakashi assim que viu que todos estavam presente. # Todos os tempos foram aprovados exceto o de Sakura, é claro. # Pode-se ouvir uma risada do novo recordistda missão ao fundo. Kakashi permaneceu em silêncio com o manifesto de seu agente, não adiantaria nada um confronto entre eles. Decidiu então propor # Que tal comemorar-mos nossa nova equipe em algum bar? #

# Estou dentro. # Toparam Sasori e Deidara ao mesmo tempo. Itachi permaneceu quieto, mas logo depois concordou. Para Naruto ninguém precisava perguntar, topava tudo a qualquer hora. Ninguém realmente sabia de onde vinha tanta animação e disposição. Logo todos olharam para Sakura, a única que ainda não tinha dado a resposta.

# Então? # Perguntou Naruto enquanto terminava de ajeitar sua camisa. # Você vai? #

# Ah... eu. # Disse a agente totalmente perdida. # Prefiro não ir. # Completou com um pouco mais de calma. Sakura lembrava da última vez que saiu com amigos. Fazia uma porção de anos e não tinha dado nem um pouco certo. Bebera demais e acabara pagando micos e destruindo coisas. Não seria apropriado fazer isto nos primeiros dias de trabalho, ainda mais com aquele Uchiha por perto.

# Ah Sakura! # Implorou Naruto # Não acredito que você vai preferir ficar em casa vendo aqueles filmes repetidos. #

Naruto e Ino eram os únicos que sabiam o que Sakura fazia quando ficava sozinha, o que era muito comum. Não que Sakura escondesse ou tivesse vergonha, mas todos se recusavam a acreditar que a moça ficara tão péssima assim.

# Estou falando sério. Penso que é mais seguro assim. # Como isso era irônico, pensou ela. Trabalhava em um emprego de risco e dizia que um bar era perigoso. Realmente essa tinha sido horrível.

# Então vamos logo. # Pediu Deidara impaciente.

Kakashi decidiu não insistir. Tinha que entender o lado de Sakura. Desincostou da parede onde estava e caminhou em direção ao seu carro, parando apenas ao ouvir o pronunciamento do agente Uchiha.

# Quer dizer que além de péssima agente, você também é fraca para bebida? # Sakura, que já tinha desencanado da conversa, voltou a prestar atenção. Respirou fundo e olhou para o céu. Como ela poderia ser tão azarada assim? Talvez na outra vida tivesse sido uma assassina ou uma má pessoa, mas nada justificava o azar que tinha. Deu as costas para o Uchiha, optando por ignorar as provocações do antigo cunhado. # Está com medo? #

# Deixa ela Itachi. # Falou Deidara ainda impaciente, querendo logo ir para o bar. # Estamos perdendo tempo. #

# Tudo bem. # Sakura voltou a olhar o resto do grupo. Itachi conseguiu convence-lá. Provaria que não era igual as mulheres que Itachi provavelmente estava acostumado a encontrar. Ela era forte e essa força apenas estava oculta. # Eu aceito o convite. #

Deidara e Sasori respiraram aliviados enquanto Naruto comemorava a presença da amiga na festinha. Por outro lado, Kakashi encarava tudo aquilo com um certo pessimismo. Estavam começando com o pé errado. Sua intuição dizia que aquilo não daria certo. E ele nunca errava.

Sakura agarrou o casaco que estava pendurado em uma cadeira. Olhou para fora e a neve caia aos poucos deixando o chão cheio de flocos brancos. Caminhou lado a lado com os outros agentes, separando-se apenas para entrar em seus respectivos carros. Sakura não pode deixar de reparar no carro do Uchiha. Uma Hyundai Tiburon preta, literalmente maravilhosa, pensou ela enquanto admirava a máquina. Seu pai era fissurado em carros e Sakura acabou por herdar essa paixão.

Distraiu-se por alguns segundos, imaginando-se dentro daquele carro. Acordou do pequeno sonho, irritada por ter se imaginado dividindo o automóvel com o Uchiha. Queria andar nele sozinha, queria ter um daqueles para ela. Não queria que o chato viesse junto.

Percebeu que tinha ficado por último na fila de carros e ligou o motor apressada. Não queria se perder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOOoOOoOOo**

Não demoraram mais do que quinze minutos para chegar no bar. Sakura logo reconheceu o bar e soube na hora que tinha sido escolha de Kakashi. Era o lugar onde se reuniam antigamente, quando tudo era muito melhor.

Saiu do carro e trancou a porta. Ali não era um dos lugares mais seguros da cidade. Apanhou o casaco e voltou a vesti-lo, colocando também o cachecol. Respirou fundo antes de entrar no bar. Sabia que aquele lugar traria certas lembranças.

Entrou e reconheceu as caveiras penduradas nas paredes. Um ar meio assombrado para quem entrava ali a primeira vez, mas um ar divertido e aconchegante para todos que um dia já frenquentaram aquele bar. Os barris nos mesmos lugares de antigamente, dando um ar de pirataria no ambiente. Algumas coisas tinham mudado, como as formas de organizar as bebidas em cima do balcão e as televisões, agora muito mais sofisticadas.

Juntaram duas mesas e sentaram, Itachi de frente para Sakura em uma forma de provocamento. A moça tentava ao máximo fingir que não se importava, mas no fundo tudo aquilo mexia com ela. Olhava para os lados, observando todos os clientes ali presentes, na tentativa de não cair no olhar do Uchiha mais velho.

# Uma rodada de Bourbon 50 por cento para todos. # Pediu Kakashi, o melhor entendedor de bebidas do grupo.

Sakura apenas observava o grupo conversar e virar a bebida de alto teor alcóolico. Sabia que se virasse pouco mais de dois copos daquilo, logo estaria completamente bebada. E era isso que Itachi queria. Teria motivo maior para cassoar dela no dia seguinte?

# Ora ora, não é que a Haruno ainda não virou nenhum gole? # Dessa vez não foi Itachi que provocou e sim o ruivo ao seu lado. Naruto o fuzilou com os olhos, mas este pareceu não importar-se. Itachi apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Queria ver até onde Sakura seria capaz de aguentar.

# Deixem a em paz, já foi um milagre convencê-la a estar aqui. # A voz de Deidara já estava estranha, mas mesmo assim o loiro insistia em virar copos e mais copos. Logo cairia no chão e só levantaria no dia seguinte, pensou Kakashi achando engraçada aquela situação.

# Não creio que você está com medinho de tomar um gole Haruno. # Dessa vez Itachi resolveu provocar com uma voz sedutora. Sakura quase caiu no joguinho, mas manteve-se sã.

# Eu não preciso provar que sou boa para ninguém Itachi. # E levantou da mesa totalmente irritada. Atravessou a multidão que começava a chegar no bar, a maioria das pessoas cheirando a bebida. Não era isso que Sakura queria para ela. Entrou no banheiro e enrolou alguns minutos, para ver se o clima baixava. Mas de nada adiantou, quando voltou a mesa lá estava Itachi pronto para provocá-la novamente.

# Eu acho que você está totalmente enganada. # Falou o Uchiha batendo as mãos na mesa, fazendo com que todos paracem e prestassem atenção em suas falas. # Foi você mesma hoje mais cedo que provou o quanto era fraca. Um tempo ridículo. Até minha falecida mãe faria melhor e todos aqui sabem disso. # Sakura olhou para Sasori e Deidara, que concordavam mexendo as cabeças, sem largar o copo de bebida da mão. Olhou para Kakashi e Naruto, na esperança de receber algum tipo de consolo, mas até eles estavam concordando.

Olhou o copo na mesa em sua frente. Ele olhava para ela pedindo para que fosse engolido. Sakura não resistiu. A raiva subia pelo seu corpo e a vontade de bater no Uchiha era enorme. Talvez bebendo esqueceria aquele ódio dentro dela.

Virou um copo e Itachi encheu outro. Virou outro e o Uchiha fez o mesmo procedimento de antes. Sakura só parou no quinto copo quando começou a sentir-se zonza. A música já estava alta no lugar e aquilo atormentava mais ainda sua cabeça que pulsava ao ritimo da música.

Itachi não tinha nem molhado a boca, nenhum vestígio de alcóol em seu hálito, por outro lado, tinha feito Sakura ficar bêbada em poucos minutos.

Logo depois do porre, a agente já estava dançando na pista ao canto com pessoas desconhecidas. Sempre se segurando em algum lugar, já que nem mesmo sóbria seu equilíbrio era perfeito. Naruto já repousava sua cabeça nos ombros do sargento Kakashi morto de sono. O sargento apenas observava as moças dançando na pista, exceto Sakura. Sasori e Deidara apostavam se uma pessoa que estava sentada no bar era homem ou mulher. Apenas Itachi olhava Sakura, seguindo seus movimentos descordenados e perdidos em meio a multidão.

Decidiu levantar e acompanhar a companheira na diversão. Nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de dançar como naquele dia. Mas a intenção era de provocá-la e não diverti-lá.

# Ahhhhh... Ita... # Quando viu o agente se aproximando saiu correndo em sua direção perdendo o equílibrio, fazendo Itachi segura-la. # Ô! Quase! Hehe! #

# Não acha que chega de bebida por hoje? # Roubou o copo de bebida que a mulher carregava fielmente em mãos, deixando na primeira mesa que avistou.

# Ei. Devolve! # Tentou em vão recuperar o objeto # Você não é meu pai! # E deu um tapa no Uchiha, tentando passar por cima do próprio.

# Não sou seu pai, mas posso te castigar mocinha. #

Sakura parou de dançar no instante em que aquelas palavras entraram pelo seus ouvidos. Por alguns segundos o alcóol deixou de fazer efeito em si e percebeu a besteira que poderia vir a ocorrer. Empurrou o Uchiha e correu de volta para a mesa, sempre segurando-se em algum lugar, evitando um mico ou um machucado. Pegou sua bolsa e casaco e rumou para o carro, sendo impedida por Kakashi.

# Você não está em condições de dirigir! # Sakura tentou fugir das mãos de Kakashi, mas era impossível medir forças com o sargento. Sua dor de cabeça voltou a martelar e percebeu que não estava em condições algumas de pegar estrada. Bufou, lembrando que Itachi fora o único a não ingerir bebida alguma.

# Ele não vai me levar! # Bateu o pé ao ver que o Uchiha já se aproximava com aquele olhar malicioso de minutos antes.

# Então tente a sorte à espera de um táxi a essa hora e neste lugar. # Era incrível como Itachi usava as palavras certas nas horas certas, pensou ela, convencida de que o melhor mesmo era aceitar a carona.

E assim fez.

* * *

**O Itachi é um bad, baaaad boy! Haha, mas, prometo a voces fãs de um Itachi lindo, atencioso e maravilhoso... esse lado totalmente oculto dele surgirá hihi! **

**Bom gente eu queria agradecer muuuuito as reviews, todas estão maravilhosas...estou muito feliz mesmo que estejam gostando da fic. Ela só tende a melhorar assim com tanto apoio! Obrigaaaada mesmo hihi!**

**_Gente agora eu tenho um aviso "sério" para fazer... minhas provas em breve começarão, já na próxima semana tenho meu primeiro simulado e talvez isso atrase um pouco os capitulos. Acho que no máximo atrase entre uma ou duas semanas... me perdoem, mas...último bimestre, quase tudo garantido...não posso dar mole, não é?_**

**Reviews já respondidas para quem tem profiles no , agora aos que não tem:**

**_Aninha: ola, a sua ideia é legal... mas eu não entendi direito. Eles são da mesma equipe, não tem motivos para o Itachi fazer isso... enfim, obrigada pela review! Sugestões são bem-vindas sempre hehe._**

**_Deeh: uauu obrigada pelo elogio, adorei hihi... está ai a continuação, espero que goste e continue comentando ! Beijos_**

**_Luanny: haha não deixarei de castigo não...pode ficar tranquila husadhuas ! E eu não sou cruel não, eu acho n.n! Hihi... esse capitulo você vai me chamar de mais má ainda...já estou até prevendo haha. Espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pelas suas reviews, até o próximo hihi_**

**_Srta_Uchiha: Itachi é t.u.d.o.d.e.b.o.m e mais um pouco hahahaa! Espero que vc goste desse capituloo, até o próxiimo! Beiijinhos!_**

**É isso gente, obrigada por tudo e até mais! XD**


	4. A Primeira Tentativa

**.Missão Proibida.**

A cabeça de Sakura pulsava no ritimo das batidas da música que tocava dentro do carro. Itachi tinha feito questão de ligar a música no máximo, deixando a Haruno um pouco mais confusa do que já estava, se é que aquilo era possível.

Já era altas horas da madrugada e não havia mais necessidade de parar nos semáforos, mas o dono do carrão insistia em parar, aumentando assim o tempo em que permanecia com a Haruno. Esta já não parecia mais ligar, encostou a cabeça no banco e começou a resmungar baixinho, na tentativa de seu acompanhante não ouvir.

# Além de tudo é louca? # Percebeu que não tinha sido uma boa ideia, mas continuou resmungando da falta de sorte, desta vez mais alto. # Fala sozinha... #

# E o que você tem a ver com isso? Arg! # Bateu todas as vezes que pode a cabeça no banco até sentir uma forte dor. # Aí! #

# Louca, fraca e burra. O que mais de negativo você tem a oferecer? # Disse irônico

# Eu não tenho _bosta_ nenhuma a te oferecer. # Tentou responder a altura.

# Boca suja também. Mais um ponto negativo. # Totalmente irônico, o moreno batucava no volante ao som da batida das músicas, o que descontrolava mais ainda a mente da Haruno.

# Até parece que você não gosta de uma garota te xingando debaixo de você a noite toda! # Sakura percebeu a besteira que tinha falado e, aproveitando que ele estava parado no semáforo vermelho tentou abrir a porta do carro, mas como previsto estava trancada. Ouviu uma risada vir do seu lado e permaneceu congelada. Não queria nem ouvir a próxima frase.

# Acho que a bebida te fez muito mal menininha. #

E foi só isso o que ele disse. Não que Sakura quisesse mais, mas vindo do Uchiha ela imaginava algo muito pior. Definitivamente ele estava certo e vendo que aquele papo não ia longe, e nem queria, pegou no sono mesmo sabendo que faltavam apenas alguns quarteirões para chegar em casa.

Quinze minutos depois o carro parava em frente a garagem que Sakura tinha saído mais cedo. Esta permanecia quase que inconsciente de tão pesado que era seu sono. O Uchiha buscou pelo molho de chaves por todo o canto da Haruno, tomando cuidado para não encostar em lugares que não devia. Não queria ouvir gritos da agente dizendo que ele era tarado.

Depois de procurar um pouco, encontrou o molho de chaves no fundo da bolsa que ela carregava. Tentou acordá-la, mas nada adiantava. Saiu do carro e deu a volta, parando em frente a porta onde ela se encontrava. Abriu e a pegou no colo. Sua mão passou sem querer, ou talvez com um pouco de vontade, na sua parte traseira. Por pouco o agente não pensou besteira, já que ele logo fez questão de afastar aqueles pensamentos imbecis.

Mesmo segurando a agente, não encontrou dificuldades para abrir a porta da casa. Agradeceu pelo seus treinamentos, já que sem eles com certeza não teria conseguido carregar aquele peso com praticamente uma mão. Logo que entrou na casa encontrou um par de sofás grandes e brancos e depositou a moça no que estava mais perto. Subiu as escadas, evitando o máximo fazer barulho, e entrou no quarto que julgava ser de Sakura.

Não queria revirar as coisas dela, apenas procurou uma coberta na cama e logo encontrou uma de lã. Sem ela era bem provável que a agente pegasse um resfriado. E de fato não queria ficar sem alguém para caçoar no trabalho. Era isso o que ele pensava. Pelo menos era isso que ele tentava pensar, já que não conseguia entender o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou-a sentada no sofá, um pouco assustada. Sakura se perguntava como tinha chego ali e quando viu um homem descendo suas escadas deu um pulo.

# EI! Saí! Quem é você? O que quer?! SAÍA JÁ! # Buscou pela sua pistola, mas lembrou que tinha deixado-a na gaveta em seu quarto. Para pegá-la tinha que passar pelo homem primeiro. E naquele estado que se encontrava, era mais fácil pedir para morrer. Então encontrou o vaso de porcelana na mesinha de centro e o agarrou, ameaçando jogar.

# Eu te ajudo e é isso que recebo. # Mesmo com a cabeça girando a mil, reconheceu aquela voz. Como não poderia reconhecer, era igual a de seu Sasuke.

# Ah, é você... desculpa. # Desculpou-se enquanto recolocava o vaso em seu devido lugar. # Obrigada. # Sakura bufou sem acreditar que estava agradecendo àquele homem.

# Não precisa agradecer. Não fiz isso porque quis, fiz isso se não amanhã Kakashi pegaria no meu pé. # Claro, a Haruno pensou. Nunca que ele faria aquilo por ela, era de se esperar.

Sakura ajeitou-se mais ainda no sofá, não conseguindo segurar o sono que vinha. Por outro lado, não queria adormecer e deixar o Uchiha ali dentro de sua casa. Não sabia o que ele era capaz de fazer. Aliás, pouco o conhecia para ele já estar em sua moradia.

Quando estava prestes a pegar no sono novamente, sua manta de lã, que devia estar em sua cama, voou por sua cabeça.

# Toma. # Foi apenas isso que ele disse antes de pegar suas coisas e tentar sair da casa.

# Ei! # Chamou Sakura impedindo-o de tal. # Você sabe fazer café? #

# Vá se _danar_. # Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de bater a porta da frente de sua casa. Sakura apenas ria no sofá. Tinha achado toda aquela situação engraçada no fim das contas.

Esperou ouvir o som do carro se afastando e comemorou aliviada por estar sozinha. Sempre foi muito fraca para bebidas e estar sozinha com um homem daqueles, ainda por cima bêbada, não era algo que no fim prestaria. Levantou com cuidado e caminhou até a cozinha. Precisava urgente de um café e um analgésico, aquela dor estava de matar. Estava tão forte que chegava a afetar seus pensamentos, deduziu Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# Por que diabos me olha assim? # Disse o rapaz de cabelos longos irônicamente. Batia o metal de suas algemas contra o apoio da cadeira, não aguentava mais esperar. Onde aqueles malditos incompetentes estavam?

O oficial em sua frente estava pálido, inconformado por ter de estar ali. Queria estar com sua família em casa assistindo um filme alugado. Não tendo que cuidar de um assassino maniaco por mulheres. Rezava e implorava para que os outros oficiais chegassem logo, para levar o safado dali. Mas o mundo parecia querer conspirar contra si e os oficias não chegavam de jeito nenhum.

E eles não iriam chegar. Não a tempo de ajudar em alguma coisa. Alguns quilometros dali, um grupo de oficiais permanecia preso em um trânsito incomum naquela parte da cidade.

**OoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# Como assim eles ainda não chegaram?! # Gritou Kakashi totalmente irritado. Aquele era o assassino mais temido do país inteiro e apenas um oficial ridiculo estava tomando conta de tal. Resmungou alto e xingou tudo o que podia. Era o seu dia de folga e teria que trabalhar graças a um planejamento mal feito pela polícia.

# É... acho que é hoje que entraremos em ação. # Comemorou Deidara não escondendo sua excitação.

O grupo já estava reunido, mesmo sendo o dia de folga todos tiveram que comparecer a agência. Sasori, Deidara e Naruto eram os mais animados, enquanto Itachi preferia concentrar-se. Já Sakura permanecia quieta, tentando esconder sua insuportável dor de cabeça. Não podiam tê-la deixado beber tanto. Agora era tarde.

# É apenas um maldito mal comido que precisamos despachar. # Repitiu Kakashi.

# Só precisamos colocar o desgraçado no helicoptero, nada mais. # Entendeu assim Itachi. A missão era óbvia, não corriam praticamente riscos nenhum. Era apenas subir alguns lances de escada e colocar Orochimaru no helicoptero que o levaria a prisão mais segura do mundo.

# Sasori você o apanha. Ele está na sala isolada. Deidara e Naruto vocês dão cobertura à Sasori. Itachi você segue pela frente limpando o lugar. Sakura, você toma conta da retaguarda. # Comunicou o líder Kakashi. Todos se colocaram em suas devidas posições e rumaram a sala onde o prisioneiro estava.

# Oh obrigado. # Disse o moço que tomava conta do prisioneiro assim que os agentes chegaram. # Autorização? #

# Você acha mesmo que precisamos de autorização? # Perguntou Kakashi. Sasori levantou a força Orochimaru e certificou-se de que suas algemas estavam totalmente presas. Nenhum sinal errado. Logo sairam da sala e rumaram para as escadarias.

No caminho, Orochimaru não tirava os olhos da agente Haruno, que não se intimidava com aqueles olhares. Conhecia a fama do criminoso, era previsível que a tentaria de todas as formas.

# Vejo que vocês tem uma bela moça aqui. # Disse ainda olhando a agente.

# Mande esse _filho da puta_ calar a boca. # Pediu Itachi na frente de todos. Naruto obedeceu o companheiro, lhe dando um soco de esquerda em cheio na boca. Logo um filete de sangue escorreu pela sua boca, mas nao fora o suficiente para intimidá-lo. Minutos depois estava olhando novamente a Haruno.

# Olha para a frente babaca. # Dessa vez Sasori o chutou na altura do estômago, causando dores para o prisioneiro. A Haruno apenas assistia tudo com atenção, não tinha motivos para sair da retaguarda apenas para bater naquele imbecil.

Chegaram no terraço do prédio onde havia um heliporto e observaram que a aeronave já se aproximava. Itachi constatou que tudo estava limpo e a operação começava a seguir os últimos passos.

O helicoptero se aproximava enquanto os agentes, junto do prisioneiro, aguardavam anciosos o desfecho de tal. Quando a aeronave estava prestes a tocar o chão, os agentes viram um missel de longe vir na direção do helicoptero. Nada puderam fazer. A aeronave chocou-se contra o chão do terraço causando uma grande explosão e a missão havia sido abortada.

Voltaram para o prédio ainda carregando o preso.

# Droga! # Gritou Sakura sentindo uma forte dor na perna. Olhou para baixo e viu um pedaço da aeronave encravado na altura da sua coxa. # Vão! Vão logo! # Pediu, vendo que já estava ficando para trás. Não queria ser mais um estorvo.

Assim todos correram a deixando sozinha no corredor das escadarias. Sakura sentia muita dor e como não conhecia muito sobre medicina, decidiu deixar o pedaço de metal ali mesmo. Poderia estourar alguma veia e aí sim causar mais problemas. Arrancou um pedaço de sua blusa e amarrou na perna tentando prender a circulação de sangue naquela área. Precisava conter a possível hemorragia.

# Não acredito que Kakashi me fez voltar. # Itachi subia correndo as escadas indo ao encontro da Haruno. Não acreditava que tinha que voltar apenas para ajudar a lerda. # Consegue levantar sozinha? # Perguntou ainda distante da moça ferida.

# Acho que sim. # Dizendo isso tentou levantar com sucesso. Pouco sentia a perna e tudo o que sentia era vestígios da dor. # Cadê os outros? #

# Já o levaram para a cela, estão bem. Menos você, para variar. # Itachi tentou pegar a moça no colo, mas foi impedido pela própria.

# Não preciso que me ajude. Posso ir sozinha. # Começou a caminhar, mas não era burra. Sabia que não aguentaria nem mais cinco minutos de pé. Só que sairia dali rastejando, mas não iria com a ajuda do Uchiha.

# Tudo bem. Vá sozinha inútil. # Pegou suas coisas que havia deixado no chão apenas para ajudar a moça e voltou a descer todos aqueles degraus. Por que diabos não tinha um elevador naquele lugar?!

Quando o Uchiha já estava ficando distante o suficiente para não ouvir mais os gemidos da Haruno, a garota finalmente levantou a toalha. Precisava da ajuda dele, a dor já estava se tornando mais do que insuportável.

# Volta... eu preciso da sua ajuda. # Disse ela rezando para que o agente tivesse a escutado.

Não obteve resposta.

# ITACHI! VOLTA! # Dessa vez gritou e devido ao eco, soube que dessa vez ele tinha escutado. Sorriu aliviada quando viu ele subir os últimos lances da escada e se aproximar. # Obrigada. # Agradeceu sentindo os olhos pesarem e a visão embaçando.

# Burra. # Pegou-a do chão e colocou em suas costas sem a maior delicadeza. Sabia que ela não reclamaria já que se encontrava desmaiada.

Desceu todos os lances de escada reclamando. Ainda não tinha se conformado que teria mesmo que ser da mesma equipe que aquela fracote da Haruno. Bufou totalmente irritado. O único jeito de tirá-la da equipe era justamente deixando-a nela. Sakura provaria o quanto era inútil e assim, seria demitida.

Eram esses os projetos do Uchiha.

* * *

**Oie gente! Me desculpem a demora dessa vez... nossa... aconteceu tanta coisa O.O! Primeiro eu tive aquele maldito simulado que eu falei, bom... não sei se fui bem ou se fui mal, mas sinto que logo logo saberei x_x, que triste.**

**Segundo eu tive uma gripe do caramba, aquelas que você passa cinco, isso mesmo que você leu, cinco dias sem sair de casa! Quando eu finalmente achei que estava melhor... tchanan, surge um machucado tremendo na minha perna que acaba infeccionando, e me impossibilitando de andar de tanta dor que eu sentia. **

**Sintam o drama! Hahahaha**

**Mas eu aproveitei e mesmo com dor adiantei esse capítulo e comecei o próximo... sinto que as coisas vão ficar cada vez melhor huiauha. E as reviews diminuiiiram! Que isso gente, esqueceram de mim? Olha que eu viro malvada heim ahsuidhas... brincadeirinha.**

**Bom quero agradecer a todos os que continuaram com os comentários...voces são de enorme importaaancia! Muito obrigada. As reviews eu prometo que em breve respondo(as pessoas sem cadastro) estou na correria!**

**Um beijo e um queijo!  
**


	5. Perturbante

**Missão Proibida**

# Vim a hora que soube, o que houve?! # Ino entrou correndo na enfermaria onde a amiga se encontrava.

# Um pedaço de sei lá onde do helicoptero acertou minha perna... foi de leve... # Respondeu Sakura, agradecendo por logo poder voltar para casa. Apenas tinha que seguir o maldito procedimento. Alguns exames, uma vistoria e seria liberada.

# Soube que foi o Itachi que te ajudou... # Disse a loira ironicamente.

Sakura preferiu ficar quieta, ainda mais quando o enfermeiro chegou. Concentrou-se apenas nos remédios que ele escrevia na receita e deixou a amiga falando sozinha. Já até imaginava o que estavam falando na agência. Coitado de Itachi, não deveria estar gostando nem um pouco disto.

Quando finalmente foi liberada, pegou seus pertences e rumou para sua casa. Ao chegar, Naruto a esperava na sala.

Naruto tinha sua chave. Quando tudo de ruim aconteceu na vida de Sakura, era ele que estava lá por ela. Todos os segredos de Sakura eram também dele e em certa época, até dividiram a casa. Naruto tinha passe livre e por isso já aguardava a amiga em sua casa.

# Vem... eu te ajudo. # Pegou o braço da amiga e colocou em volta do próprio pescoço. O loiro sentia-se mal ao ver a amiga naquele estado, mesmo que fosse muito melhor do que de alguns tempos atrás. Levou Sakura até seu quarto e a depositou na cama. A garota nada disse, estava péssima desde o ocorrido.

# Naruto-kun ... # Começou com lágrimas nos olhos. # Isso não é pra mim. Não dá. Eu não consigo! # Quase não completou a frase de tão intenso que era o choro que segurava.

A primeira missão, extremamente fácil, tinha sido totalmente o contrário para a garota de cabelos róseos. Era tudo difícil demais depois da perda de Sasuke. Tudo o que ela fazia lembrava ele, tudo.

Naruto permaneceu quieto ouvindo o desabafo da amiga. Era isso que ele vinha fazendo há alguns anos, ouvindo tudo sem expressar seus sentimentos. Sempre gostou de Sakura e no fundo sabia que a Haruno também sabia disso. Mas não podia revelar, não podia fazer nada. Mesmo sem um bom relacionamento, Sasuke e Naruto eram da mesma equipe. A amiga sempre gostou do Uchiha e nunca escondeu isso de ninguém.

O que ele poderia fazer? Confessar e acabar com a amizade de anos que ambos nutriam? Não podia fazer aquilo... ainda mais depois da morte de Sasuke.

Por outro lado, a Haruno agradecia todos os dias por ter alguém como Naruto ao seu lado. Sabia que ele nutria um sentimento a mais por ela. Gostaria que pudesse se apaixonar pelo amigo, mas era impossível. Seria como se apaixonar por um irmão.

Naruto era do tipo que qualquer uma se apaixonaria. Não tinha um fisico invejável, mas era algo que se encaixava perfeitamente com os cabelos louros e os olhos claro. Nunca teve problemas para achar alguma menina que se apaixonasse por ele. Pelo contrário, mesmo com o jeito bobo, sempre foi um dos mais cobiçados. Sakura sabia que não devia, mas sentia-se culpada pelo fato do amigo querido não aproveitar justamente por sua causa.

# E a Hinata? # Indagou Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que limpava as lágrimas do rosto. # Não...evoluiu?

# Sabe como é... # Naruto começou com um pouco de receio. Não era fácil falar sobre aquelas coisas com Sakura, mesmo ela sendo sua melhor amiga. # Ela... é muito quieta. #

# Ela é quieta ou você que não tenta? # Riu Sakura, esquecendo-se por pouco tempo de sua dor. # Aí... #

# Viu! Fica fazendo palhaçadas e não se cuida... # Naruto agradeceu a brexa para mudar de assunto. Não queria conversar sobre Hinata naquele momento. # Eu vou fazer algo para você comer, está bem? #

A garota apenas sorriu em forma de agradecimento ao amigo. Teria que ficar anos e anos apenas para pagar tudo o que devia a ele. Ligou a televisão e buscou algo interessante.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO**

_Três dias depois._

# A Equipe B tentou, mas a missão foi abortada novamente. # Anunciou Kakashi levemente abatido pelas duas falhas seguidas. # Um de seus agentes foi atingido. Eu não _admito_ que isso aconteça aqui outra vez. Vamos mandar esse desgraçado embora de uma vez. #

# É ISSO AÍ! # Gritaram Sasori e Deidara juntos.

# E a Sakura? # Perguntou Itachi ao fundo. # Aquele peso participará? #

# Irei. # Sakura entrou na sala de surpresa, assustando até mesmo o amigo Naruto. Seu tempo de recuperação estava estipulado em uma semana. # Já estou melhor. #

# Então já que você é a mais lerda... que tal cuidar dele enquanto arrumamos os últimos detalhes? # Sugeriu Itachi. Com seu famoso ar irônico.

# Que eu saiba quem dá ordens aqui sou eu, agente Uchiha. # Disse um Kakashi irritado com a audácia.

# Acho que Itachi está certo, senhor. # Concordou Sakura. # Não posso ser tão útil dessa vez, talvez apenas cuidando dele por determinado tempo eu ajude mais. # Concluiu.

# Sakura... você conhece a fama dele. # Alertou Naruto. # Ele é... #

# Eu sei exatamente como ele é Naruto. # Cortou. # Então senhor? #

# Liberada agente Haruno. #

A agente correu até o pequeno arsenal de armas do outro lado do prédio. Sabia que o prisioneiro não tinha nada nas mãos que a pudesse ferir, mas era isso que deixava Sakura mais apreensiva. Ele era esperto, manipulador. Já levou muitos apenas na lábia. E ela não queria ser a próxima. Se fosse necessário, meteria bala e que se exploda o resto. Era esse seu pensamento.

Sacou sua pistola de melhor manuseio, uma 9mm. Quando chegou perto da cela, Orochimaru ainda dormia. Ou fingia.

# Pode sair. # Pediu Haruno ao homem que praticamente dormia vendo os movimentos do marginal.

Logo Sakura tomou o lugar do agente iniciante e ficou por algum tempo, quieta, observando apenas os movimentos de Orochimaru dentro da cela. Era intrigante o modo como ele andava, os movimentos que fazia.

Parecia tudo tão... tranquilo. Tranquilidade, era essa a palavra que Haruno buscava em sua mente. Parecia que tudo estava resolvido para Orochimaru. Encostou a cabeça na cadeira e começou a "brincar" com o pente de sua pistola.

Pensou no que o resto da equipe estaria fazendo. Planejando os próximos passos e ela ali, parada feito uma inútil. Talvez Itachi estivesse mesmo certo, quem sabe ela não prestava mais? Ouviu o som de batidas contra a grade da cela e voltou a fitar o prisioneiro. Ele queria chamar sua atenção...

# Quer fazer o favor de parar? # E continuou... # Seu desgraçado... #

Sakura levantou da cadeira e chegou mais perto da cela, ficando cara a cara com Orochimaru. Puxou-o pelo cabelo e ensaiou um soco, mas não cometeu. Não iria começar batendo, não agora.

# Imbecil. # E o largou.

# Sabe... # Orochimaru começou com sua voz pacata e tranquila de sempre. # Já levei muitas mulheres como você para a cama. #

Sakura apenas deu risada. Uma risada com certo tom de nojo. Não imaginava ninguém indo para a cama com aquele homem, era algo grotesco. Abaixou a cabeça fitando o relógio de pulso, provavelmente sua equipe ainda demoraria um pouco. Resolveu então dar sequência ao _papinho_.

# E qual seria meu tipo? # Aquilo não era aconselhável e Sakura sabia disso. Mas não se importava. De todos os jeitos, assim que voltasse para sua equipe, Itachi caçoaria de si. Talvez daquele modo arrancaria alguma idiotisse de Orochimaru.

# Do tipo que grita pelo marido morto na cama. # Sakura congelou, não era o tipo de resposta que esperava. O buraco era mais embaixo. # Oh! Sasuke! Sasuke! #

Orochimaru afinou a voz o máximo que pode vendo o tormento da agente em sua frente. Por dentro, comemorava satisfeito vendo o pânico que se instalava na mente da jovem. Ela era fraca, exatamente como ele imaginava. Fácil de manipular. Presa fácil, pensou.

# Eu sei quem é o culpado da morte de seu Sasuke. # A frase invadiu a mente da perturbada Haruno como uma bomba. Enquanto Orochimaru continuava com seu plano. # Eu posso lhe dizer. #

# Foi um idiota qualquer. Parecido com você. # As imagens daquele dia voltavam para Sakura. O calor do fogo, os gritos, o som da bala atingindo Sasuke. Todo seu pesadelo de volta com as poucas e torturantes palavras de Orochimaru.

# É isso que você pensa... #

Orochimaru abriu a boca para completar a última frase, mas não teve tempo de terminar. Sakura abriu a cela o mais rápido que conseguiu e jogou o assassino no chão. Olhou aquele ser escroto jogado no chão, sem reação. Não parecia nem um pouco assustado com os movimentos da agente. Ele parecia... feliz.

Resolveu ignorar aquele semblante despreocupado, e aproveitando novamente os longos cabelos de Orochimaru, o colocou de joelhos em sua frente. Levantou o joelho, acertando em cheio seu queixo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Até que se sentisse satisfeita ao ver o sangue escorrendo.

Orochimaru voltou a cair no chão estático, ainda sem reação alguma, mas com o mesmo semblante de satisfação no rosto. Sakura não aguentou ver aquilo novamente e chutou seu estômago o máximo de vezes, até alguém a segurar por trás.

# Que tipo de problema você tem Sakura? # Perguntou Naruto ao mesmo tempo em que arrastava a amiga para o mais longe possível daquele lugar.

# Tenho problemas demais Naruto. Você sabe disso. #

Sakura bateu as mãos contra a primeira coisa que encontrou. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ela. Era pior do que tudo que ela já tinha sentido.

_Acho que estou vivendo uma mentira, _pensou tristemente. Orochimaru soube onde e como atingir a garota. Suas frases rondavam a mente da agente incansavelmente. Sem pudor algum levavam toda a calmaria que Sakura demorou anos para recuperar de volta.

Quem _realmente _matou Sasuke? A pergunta martelava, mas Sakura parecia não querer a real resposta. Deixou tudo de lado e tentou voltar ao centro de tudo. Tinha trabalho a fazer.

# Quando vamos levá-lo? # Sakura desistiu de contar o ocorrido para o amigo. Sabia que ele tentaria ajudá-la, mas ela não queria. Aquilo era só seu, teria que descobrir sozinha.

# Orochimaru? Tivemos que adiar... #

# Por minha culpa. É. Imaginei. #

# Tire o dia de folga. # Pediu o loiro, outra vez triste ao ver o estado deplorável em que a amiga se encontrava.

# Mais outro dia? Não Naruto... não dá. # E terminou o papo ali mesmo. Deixou o amigo sozinho em sua sala e saiu da agência. Caso precisassem dela era só chamar pelo rádio. Não tinha que ficar ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOo**

Sakura estacionou o carro no primeiro lugar que surgiu, mesmo tendo várias opções. As praias de Los Angeles naquela época não era algo tão atrativo como nas altas temperaturas, mas sempre existia algum doido precisando de consolo. Como nesse caso, Sakura precisava.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar o carro e rumar para Venice Beach, lugar de preferência da Haruno. O lugar tinha o poder de acalmá-la. Sakura estava e não estava ao mesmo tempo, Venice tinha esse poder de transportá-la para outros lugares.

Voltou para os dias em que caminhava calmamente com Sasuke ao seu lado. Aos fins de semanas que eram preenchidos com muito trabalho e que no fim sempre terminavam em uma longa caminhada recheadas de felicidade.

Sasuke não era realmente o que Sakura sonhava quando era criança. Como toda menina, ela desejava o príncipe encantado. Gentil, protetor, lindo e todos os ingredientes que formavam o homem idealizado.

Sasuke não tinha muito dessa características. Nem sempre era gentil e calmo, alternava seus momentos como outra pessoa qualquer. Mas Sakura tinha que admitir que ele era lindo, ao estilo Deus Grego. Lembrava das mulheres que, enquanto ambos caminhavam, ousavam mirar para seu marido. Era tão bom sentir o gostinho de que ele era todo seu. _Era_.

_**I will be coming home **( Eu estou indo para casa )  
_

_**just to be alone **( Só para ficar sozinho )  
_

_**Cause I know, you are not there **( Porque eu sei que você não está lá )  
_

_**and I know that you don't care **( E eu sei que você não se importa )  
_

**_I can hardly wait to leave this place. _**_( Eu mal posso esperar para deixar esse lugar )_

Fitou a espessa nuvem que sobrevoava sua cabeça. Não demoraria muito para a chuva se precipitar. Como tinha caminhado muito, por muito tempo sem nem sequer perceber, desamarrou o casaco da cintura e o colocou. Não queria pegar outro resfriado.

Enquanto a agente se protegia da chuva que vinha, do outro lado da rua alguém a observava com muita cautela. Por trás dos óculos embaçados, um homem de cabelos grisalhos perseguia-a com os olhos. Em sua mão esquerda uma foto de Haruno Sakura, enquanto a outra segurava uma máquina digital, encarregada de tirar novas fotos.

Tirou a última foto. Já eram quinze da corrida fora do normal da Haruno.

# Então é essa a belezura. # Comentou enquanto analisava a foto em suas mãos outra vez. Sorriu empolgado. # Será um prazer enorme. #

* * *

**Gente que tristeza! Minhas reviews cairam muuitissimo, como assim gente?! Se continuar assim não vou ter alegria para continuar escrevendo...poxa vida! E não é doce não, chateia... mas brigada aqueles que continuaram comentando, estou em semanas de provas e tirei um tempinho para postar esse capítulo para vcs...**

**para quem quiser saber o nome da letra de música que aparece no final, é Home do Three days grace.**

**Valeu gente e me desejem boas provas hahaha.**

**Um beijo !  
**


	6. O Calibre

**.Missão Proibida.**

Naruto acordou atordoado no meio da noite. Era tarde da madrugada ainda. Los Angeles passava a falsa ideia de segurança com a calmaria instalada do lado de fora de sua casa. Com pouco cuidado levantou da cama e caminhou até sua janela, observando a chuva forte cair do outro lado.

Procurou pela sua jaqueta na cadeira ao lado da cama e sorriu abobalhadamente quando a colocou no corpo, sentindo o calor tomar conta de si. Por alguns instantes parou em frente a sua cómoda, onde ficavam alguns portas-retratos. Um lhe chamava sempre a atenção. Era uma foto sua com Sakura, quando ainda eram um pouco mais novos. A felicidade estampada no rosto da garota de cabelos róseos. Naruto desejava com toda sua força voltar aquela época. Ou que ao menos a Haruno voltasse.

Pegou-se pensando no que Orochimaru dissera para deixar a amiga tão perturbada. Coisas escrotas e cheia de maldade passaram pela sua cabeça, mas não era bom pensar naquilo. Conversaria com a amiga mais tarde, quando ela estivesse acordada, pensou ele rindo. Decidiu tomar logo o café da manhã, mesmo que o relógio ainda marcasse 3 da manhã. Na vida de um agente você nunca sabe quando poderá comer novamente.

Por volta das 5 e meia da manhã Naruto deixou sua casa na região de Echo Park e partiu rumo a agência. Seria o primeiro a chegar como sempre. Naruto nunca perdia o entusiasmo. Amava o seu trabalho e sentia orgulho de defender os cidadãos americanos. Adorava a fama, a popularidade, mas principalmente tinha uma enorme paixão pelo sentimento de dever comprido ao fim de cada missão.

Surpreendeu-se ao parar na garagem e notar que uma Tucson prata conhecida já estava estacionada. Pensou na amiga e apressou o passo enquanto saia de seu humilde Civic vermelho. Quando estava prestes a entrar na agência, lembrou do plano que tinha quase lhe tomado a noite toda. Queria esquecer Sakura e para isso precisaria de alguém para _repor_. Voltou a passos largos ao carro vermelho e foi a loja de uma conhecida.

# Sra. Yamanaka. # Naruto anunciou-se assim que o alarme soou. Não queria assustar a mãe de Ino, que abria a loja todos os dias bem cedinho.

# Oh! Naruto! Você nunca mais veio me visitar. Que maldade a sua. # Os antigos cabelos loiros, agora puxados mais para o branco e os olhos claros denunciavam que sua filha só poderia ser Ino. A sra. Yamanaka sempre fora tranquila e amigável, um pouco contrária a sua única filha.

# Preciso das flores mais belas que você tem a disposição. # Naruto não entendia absolutamente nada sobre flores. Já tinha dado várias flores para várias mulheres, que nem sempre mereciam, mas nunca fez questão de escolher. Era sempre a primeira que vinha. Mas para o seu novo alvo era necessário algo realmente bonito.

# Desculpe minha ousadia, mas posso saber para quem é? # A senhora Yamanaka deu uma leve risadinha, mostrando as marcas da idade em seu rosto. Naruto apenas acompanhou o riso.

# Hinata. #

Yamanaka pareceu espantada por algum tempo, mas aquilo não era da sua conta. Procurou lembrar das características de Hinata, sempre quietinha, pele clara. Lembrou da flor perfeita. Sorriu aliviada por poder ajudar o querido amigo.

# Tenho a flor perfeita. Ela se chama _Hibiso-da-Síria_. # Ao ver o que a mãe de Ino carregava em suas mãos, Naruto ficou com a boca totalmente escancarada.

Era algo realmente belo. A senhora Yamanaka era realmente uma gênia em questão de flores. Aquelas tinham tudo a ver e mais um pouco com Hinata.

# E Ino? Já foi trabalhar? # Perguntou Naruto enquanto aguardava o troco.

# Sim ela já foi. #

# Mas eu nem vi o carro dela lá. # Naruto lembrou que só tinha visto o carro de Sakura, nenhum outro estava lá. Talvez a loira tivesse chegado logo depois.

# Ela foi com a Sakura, que dormiu aqui essa noite. Você sabe o que vem acontecendo com ela? # O troco já estava nas mãos de Naruto, mas o papo parecia produtivo na visão de ambos. Os dois queriam saber o que havia acontecido com a agente, e cada um parecia ter uma informação diferente para completar o quebra-cabeça. # Sakura anda tão para baixo. #

# Soube que ela não teve uma conversa boa com Orochimaru, apenas isso sra. # Naruto já ia se despedindo vendo que talvez a Yamanaka não soubesse de mais nada, mas parou em frente a porta quando ouviu a mãe de Ino lembrar de algo.

# Ah! Eu ouvi as duas conversando ontem a noite... Sakura dizia algo sobre saber quem foi o assassino de Sasuke. Espero que isso ajude Naruto-kun. # Quando terminou a frase o amigo já não estava mais lá.

Então era esse tipo de lorota que Orochimaru meteu na cabeça da amiga. Agora as coisas começavam a se encaixar para o Uzumaki. O que não fazia sentido era que todos sabiam quem tinha matado Sasuke. Um assassino qualquer que agora estava entregue a própria sorte, quem sabe nem mais vivo esteja.

Estacionou o carro no mesmo lugar de antes e entrou na agência, que ao contrário da primeira vez já estava cheia. Olhou as flores em suas mãos e respirou fundo antes de encontrar a futura dona das flores. Quando virou a esquina das salas de Kakashi e Sakura, topou com a mesa de Hinata vazia.

Ou ela tinha se atrasado ou tinha faltado. A primeira opção era mais viável, já que Hinata era uma das mais responsáveis na agência. Procurou então por Ino para saber o que tinha acontecido com a Hyuuga e não ficou nada feliz com a resposta.

# Soube que ela sofreu um acidente... mas desde quando vocês se falam? # Ino foi pega desprevinida. Estava péssima com a notícia do acidente, mas nunca imaginou que seu amigo Naruto notaria a ausência da amiga. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa.

# Como assim? Que tipo de acidente?! # Que azar, pensou Naruto arrasado. Queria tanto ver a felicidade da secretária meiga ao receber as flores. # Onde ela está? #

_**Eu vivo sem saber até quando ainda estou vivo**_

_**Sem saber o calibre do perigo**_

_**Eu não sei da onde vem o tiro**_

# Não foi bem um acidente Naruto, er... eu ainda não sei direito. Eu estava indo para o hospital Temple agorinha mesmo... # Ao ouvir o nome do hospital o loiro não hesitou em deixar a colega falando sozinha. Voltou correndo para o carro e rumou o mais rápido que pode para onde Hinata se encontrava. Queria deixá-la feliz naquele momento ruim. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde surgiu todo aquele sentimento e toda aquela vontade, mas precisava saciar.

_**Por que caminhos você vai e volta?  
Aonde você nunca vai?  
Em que esquinas você nunca pára?  
A que horas você nunca sai?  
Há quanto tempo você sente medo?**_

# Porfavor, gostaria de ver minha amiga Hinata Hyuuga. É urgente moça. # Com uma tremenda falta de calma pediu Naruto, desisperado para obter respostas. Em alguns minutos a recepcionista ruiva já tinha as respostas.

# Daqui há 10 minutos você estará liberado para vê-la senhor... #

# Naruto...Uzumaki. Pelo menos me diga o estado, o que aconteceu, sei lá! Qualquer coisa. #

# Por favor senhor, mantenha a calma. # Naruto deu risada. Uma risada no lugar de um choro. Estava tão irritado pela sua falta de sorte. Quando finalmente decidiu dar a atenção que Hinata merecia, acontecia aquilo. _Atirei pedra na cruz_, pensou um Naruto irritado.

# Ela passava por uma rua quando um tiroteio entre traficantes e policiais começou. Infelizmente foi uma fatalidade. # Logo a recepcionista pegou um copo cheio de água, o homem a sua frente parecia um fantasma de tanta palidez.

_**Quantos amigos você já perdeu?  
Entricherado, vivendo em segredo  
E ainda diz que não é problema seu**_

Quando entrou no quarto a garota estava acordada. Ficou feliz ao ver que ela aparentava estar bem e sem dor, mas aquelas enormes agulhas a rondando lhe davam aflição. Levantou a mão que escondia as flores atrás das costas. Quando Hinata viu aquilo tudo, piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando acordar do sonho. Entrou em choque quando finalmente percebeu que aquilo era realidade.

# São suas. # Entregou-as nas mãos da Hyuuga, que ainda permanecia em transe. # Como está? #

# E-eu a-a-acho que es-es-to-tou bem. # Droga, pensou ela inconformada. Aquela maldita mania de gaguejar justamente agora em frente ao Naruto. # São... lindas. #

# Eu...quer dizer, o que aconteceu? #

E então Hinata explicou detalhadamente todo o ocorrido. Um assalto em uma casa, com provável culpa de drogas. Tudo por causa das malditas drogas. Logo a policia chegou e o resto já se sabe. Como sempre pessoas inocentes acabam pagando o pato. Infelizmente desta vez tinha sido Hinata.

_**E a vida já não é mais vida  
No caos ninguém é cidadão  
As promessas foram esquecidas  
Não há estado, não há mais nação  
Perdido em números de guerra  
Rezando por dias de paz  
Não vê que a sua vida aqui se encerra  
Com uma nota curta nos jornais**_

# Espero que... # O som do rádio interrompeu as palavras do Uzumaki. Viu a mensagem e lembrou-se. Tinha que levar o maldito Orochimaru agora, era a missão. Esqueceu-se por completo. # Tenho que ir, me desculpe. Espero que você melhore. # E sem dar chances para Hinata, saiu hospital a fora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# O plano é o seguinte. # Começou Kakashi jogando um mapa de L.A na mesa de centro. # Naruto, Deidara e Sasori levarão um boneco falso de Orochimaru por essa rota. # Disse indicando no mapa o caminho a se seguir. # Terão proteção máxima das equipes B e C atrás de vocês. Não importa em qual emboscada caiam, não hesitem em matar. Não parem um segundo. Não fujam. Busquem e traguem tudo o que julgarem ser útil. Precisamos saber com quem realmente estamos lidando. #

# A polícia estará lá? # Perguntou um Naruto confuso. A polícia naquelas horas costumava atrapalhar, mas como era emboscada contra emboscada...

# Sim, provavelmente dando cobertura as três equipes... melhor um deles do que um nosso. # Sakura se assustou um pouco com a frase de Kakashi. Não estava acostumada a ver tanta dureza vindo do amigo de longa data. Mas aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade, membros da SWAT são muito mais preparados. A polícia queria se intrometer, então que arcasse com as consequencias.

# Então tá certo chefia. # Concordou Deidara seguido pelo colega Sasori.

# Itachi e Sakura... vocês são os encarregados de levar Orochimaru. Será por rotas alternativas, nada chamativo. Nada de furgões pretos dando sopa um atrás do outro. Um Corolla prateado seguido de perto por um Fiesta vermelho. Orochimaru ficará no carro de vocês totalmente fantasiado. #

# Uma pergunta senhor. # Finalmente Itachi se pronunciou. Era raro ele não reclamar sobre alguma coisa, ou tentar dar sua própria opinião sobre os planos. # Porque tenho que ir justamente com ela? #

# Orochimaru gosta de Sakura. Ele quer algo com ela. Precisamos instigá-lo. # Curto e grosso, observou Sakura feliz pela resposta do sargento. # E você é o melhor agente que temos. Sakura estará em boas mãos. #

A segunda parte o único que gostou foi Itachi. Seu ego já era enorme e ainda insistiam em aumentar. Sakura sentiu-se um lixo, mas tinha que admitir que merecia tudo aquilo. Ainda não provara por que deveria permanecer ali.

# E você Kakashi-san? # Naruto voltou a perguntar no momento em que escolhia cautelosamente suas armas. Não demorou nem 10 segundos para sacar a sua preferida, a famosa Ak-47. Duas pistolas e por segurança, uma StG44.

# Darei cobertura para Itachi e Sakura dentro do Fiesta. # Todos escutavam atentamente as últimas ordens de Kakashi ao mesmo tempo em que se organizavam. Cada um pegava suas armas de preferência, granadas e tudo mais que fosse necessário. Sakura permanecia atenta a tudo, não queria e nem podia perder um mísero detalhe que fosse. # Naruto, Deidara e Sasori vocês saem na frente, 5 minutos de vantagem. Qualquer sinal estranho, comportamento diferente nos avisem pelo rádio ou por alguma linha segura. E vice-versa. #

# Sim, senhor. # E rumaram para os furgões pretos, onde as outras equipes já os aguardavam com tudo preparado.

# Sakura e Itachi. A localização do helicoptero é aqui, mas será alterada ao fim da missão. Fiquem atento ao rádio, a qualquer hora tudo pode mudar. Está em suas mãos. Confio em vocês. # E saiu. Provavelmente em busca de alguma revista de sacanagem para aliviar a tensão. Kakashi nunca enganou ninguém, sempre ficava mais tenso do que qualquer um. Ele só não podia transmitir aquilo para os outros.

# Tá na hora de passar de garotinha chorona para mulher. # Provocou Itachi assim que o sargento se afastou. Sakura permaneceu quieta enquanto buscava pelas melhores opções de armas. Desejava ter algum fone de ouvido com uma música forte para não escutar o que Itachi pronunciava. # Não importa o quanto você pareça durona Sakura. O que importa é o que você realmente é. Está na hora de aprender isso. #

Sakura não entendia por que, mas sentia que nas últimas palavras Itachi não teve a intenção atingi-la e sim alertar. Não sabia se aquilo era doidera de sua mente, mas quando estavam sozinhos ele era diferente. E sentia que tinha algo por trás de tudo aquilo, porém não era hora nem lugar certo.

# Tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo. # Sakura disse em voz alta, não para estimular o amigo, muito mais para um pedido próprio. Sakura queria realmente acreditar em suas palavras, de que tudo no fim ficaria bem.

# Da minha parte eu sei que dará tudo certo. # Itachi colocou um óculos escuro que a agente nunca tinha visto. Não pode deixar de reparar o quanto o companheiro ficava atraente utilizando apenas aquele acessório. Afastou o pensamento assim que viu o olhar do Uchiha pousando em si, denunciando que o próprio tinha percebido os olhares. # Se acontecer algo com você, provavelmente acontecerá comigo. Então apenas relaxe, por que não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. #

_Se acontecer algo com você, provavelmente acontecerá comigo._ Era essa frase que tentava trazer a lucidez de volta para a Haruno. As últimas palavras do Uchiha mais velho causaram um curto-circuito na mente já machucada da agente. Tinha que entender que ele só não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ela, por que algo teria que acontecer primeiro com ele. Só por aquilo. Apenas aquilo, nada mais.

# Eu não quero ser chato, mas você esqueceu o colete. # No momento em que Itachi pronunciou as palavras, Sakura pareceu acordar do transe em que se encontrava. Tateou a blusa e nem sinal do colete. Como podia ter ficado tão destraída? Era a voz... a voz se parecia muito com a de Sasuke. Só isso a perturbava em Itachi. Iria acreditar nisso até o fim.

# Preciso tirar a blusa. # Concluiu Sakura, sentindo o arder nas bochechas.

# Não temos tempo para ataque de gostosura. Não tem nada aí que eu queira ver. # Ao menos era isso que Itachi gostaria de acreditar, mas nunca admitiria isso.

Vendo que seus esforços não iriam valer nada, virou-se de costas e levantou a blusa revelando uma lingerie verde e branca. Itachi não pode deixar de não notar o quanto as cores favoreciam a garota e tentava em vão desviar o olhar de lá, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia.

Sakura sentia o olhar em si e mesmo corada, tentava não dar risada da situação hilária que se instalava ali. Então talvez Itachi estivesse gostando, era bom saber. Quer dizer, _que merda é esta que você está pensando Sakura? _

A agente perguntava-se toda hora de onde aqueles pensamentos sujos e escrotos vinham. Colocou o colete o mais rápido que pode e logo depois a blusa de lã por cima. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquela situação... ou tinha?

# Vamos. # E largou um Itachi também atordoado com certos pensamentos diferentes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# Como estão indo? # Puderam ouvir a voz de Itachi com um pouco de interferência. Estavam na rua há algum tempo e nada acontecia. Não que quisessem uma emboscada e tiros para todo o lado, mas era algo que tinha que se desconfiar.

# Tudo limpo por aqui Itachi. # Comunicou Deidara ao lado de Sasori, que dirigia o furgão preto.

Mas aquilo era por pouco tempo. Dois caminhões, aparentemente de equipamentos para shows, trazia bandidos de todas as espécies. Doidos para derramar sangue por L.A.

# Não acha suspeito? # Perguntou Sakura encomodada com o silêncio instalado dentro do carro.

# O quê? # Itachi parecia não querer conversa. Aliás, ele sempre mantinha aquela imagem de frio e impenetrável.

# Essa calmaria, não é comum... #

# Itachi...Itachi. Eles estão aqui, estamos cercados. Acelerem! # Era a voz de Naruto e ao fundo o barulho de tiro. Eles agarraram a isca.

# Boa sorte. # Foram as únicas palavras de Itachi antes de avisar Kakashi e acelerar o máximo que pode, sem chamar a atenção das pessoas na rua. Infelizmente tinha que respeitar as regras de trânsito da cidade grande. Bufou entediado enquanto ouvia o criminoso cantarolar algumas coisas no porta-malas.

# Droga Sakura, faça alguma coisa com ele. #

# Que tipo de coisa? # Perguntou curiosa.

# Ah meu Deus. Pega o volante. # Itachi deitou o banco em uma velocidade incrível, deixando a Haruno mais confusa do que já estava.

Quando o viu largar o volante entrou em desispero, mas pulou o corpo do agente e sentou no banco segurando o volante com força.

# Você tem algum tipo de problema?! # Gritou, ainda tentando entender o que se passava na mente do moreno agora no banco de passageiro.

# Vou aproveitar e bater nesse imbecíl mais um pouco. Só isso _queridinha. _# Sakura quis gritar e dizer que aquilo era crime. Abuso de poder e outras coisas, mas resolveu ficar quieta. Optou por prestar atenção no caminho a ser seguido e em qualquer movimento suspeito do lado de fora do carro.

Destraiu-se ao ouvir um pouco dos gritos e gemidos de Orochimaru na parte de trás do carro. Itachi não deveria estar pegando nem um pouco leve. Ouviu a interferência do rádio na sua mão direita e pegou, nervosa com a próxima mensagem.

# Sakura. # Era Kakashi. # Temos companhia. #

Olhou pelo retrovisor e ao lado do automóvel de Kakashi estavam mais dois suspeitos seguindo-os. Estremeceu no volante, será mesmo que estava preparada?

# Itachi... não estamos sozinhos. #

Orochimaru sorriu.

* * *

**Olá gente! Acho que minha bronquinha deu certo e ganhei mais reviews, mas não é por isso que vocês devem parar heim! Hihi, quero elas aumentando, não custa nada e isso me estimula demais e assim consigo manter o tempo de postar um capítulo por semana sem atrasos!**

**Bom, eu vi muita gente falando sobre a fragilidade da Sakura e tudo mais, até posso ter exagerado, mas ela sofreu muito e aos poucos vai melhorar. Vimos já nesse capítulo que ela não está tão inútil assim e no próximo com certeza melhorará. Aguardem e comentem, claro hihi.**

**Segundo, a parte do Naruto e da Hinata, bem eu acho esse casal uma fofura e acho que eles merecem uma chance nessa fanfic, mas não foi bem por isso que eu coloquei aquela parte. É mais como um protesto, devido a tantas e tantas mortes que nós vemos por aí por bala perdida e até assassinatos. É algo tão triste...**

**A música colocada é O Calibre dos Paralamas do Sucesso, confesso que ela me inspirou um pouco.**

**Deixemos as coisas tristes para depois! Quero muito agradecer o apoio de vocês e pedir por mais! Agora, as respostas das reviews de pessoas não-cadastradas.**

_dancan: _obrigada! espero que goste da continuação e apareça aqui novamente!

_xxpotxx: _você gostou do Sasuke? Oh, eu até poderia falar um pouco mais dele né, mas não sei se encachará bem na fanfic. Obrigada pela sua review, espero que continue acompanhando.

_Dééh:_ Oh fico honrada por ser sua primeira review! Que lindo hihi! Bom, logo logo você saberá o que aquele _suposto _velho representa. Obrigada pelo desejo de boas provas, consegui ir bem e até sei minhas notas já. Azuis, uff. Aguardo outras reviews suas, porfavor! Hihi

_Mariana Schleder: _Adorei sua review, muito obrigada! É de grande importância, espero que você continue mandando sua opinião! Obrigada!

_Raiza: _Demorei? Hihi, espero que não tenha te matado de esperar. Obrigada pela review!

**Well gente. Por hoje é só. Pretendo postar o novo capítulo assim que ele estiver pronto, minhas previsões são para sabado nesse mesmo horário, mas quem sabe se houver um grande número de reviews meu humor eleve hihi. Obrigada novamente! Até mais!**


	7. Entrando em Ação

**.Missão Proibida.**

_# Itachi...não estamos sozinhos. #_

_Orochimaru sorriu._

Itachi logo voltou ao banco de carona. Olhou o retrovisor e constatou o que a parceira tinha falado segundos antes. Aquilo não era nada bom.

# Sakura, fique no volante. Siga a rota normalmente e sempre que der me coloque na mira dos carros. Acha que consegue? #

# Sim. # Respondeu fria e seca. Na verdade toda aquela situação estava lhe embrulhando o estômago. Respirou fundo e pisou com força no acelerador. Puxou o carro o máximo que pode para a direita, deixando o primeiro carro suspeito na mira perfeita para Itachi.

Itachi em momento algum hesitou em atirar, sempre mirando os pneus.

Quando acertou os dois da frente, o carro capotou e bateu em um poste na calçada à direita. Não importava se algum civil estava ferido, tinham prioridades maiores naquele momento.

# DROGA SAKURA! # Gritou Itachi assim que sentou novamente no banco. Sakura assustada olhou para o outro lado e não teve mais tempo de fazer nada, apenas sentiu o impacto.

O outro carro tinha os alcançado, o primeiro só tinha sido usado para distração.

Sakura e Itachi sairam da rua batendo com tudo em uma loja de doces, quebrando todas as vitrines de vidro.

# Itachi... # Gemeu assim que voltou a si. Olhou para o parceiro, ele estava desacordado. Visualisou-o para ver se tinha algum ferimento grave, principalmente na cabeça. Mas felizmente não encontrou nada. Gritou mais alto e viu aqueles olhos negros acordando, mas Itachi não estava em um estado bom.

Foi quando Sakura lembrou de Orochimaru. Olhou instintivamente para trás e não viu mais nada. Provavelmente fugiu no tempo em que ficou desacordada.

Decidiu deixar Itachi para trás e saiu do carro. Assustou-se ao ver que o carro de Kakashi também tinha sido abatido. Procurou pelo sargento, mas nenhum sinal. Estremeceu-se. E se o pior tivesse acontecido?

Ouviu o barulho de helicóptero e soube que estava prestes a perder o criminoso. Virou-se fitando o local a sua volta, uma, duas, três vezes. Até que viu o alvo correndo com um braço machucado, já quase virando a esquina.

Olhou Itachi ainda deitado ao lado do carro e nada de Kakashi. Era só ela. Não pensou outra vez, correu na direção de Orochimaru. No meio do caminho sacou sua pistola e tratou de concentrar-se. Virou a esquina com toda a cautela do mundo. Avistou o criminoso ainda correndo, mas com duas pessoas na sua cobertura. Aquilo não era bom.

Procurou por algo que pudesse protegê-la, sorriu aliviada quando encontrou um sofá velho e abandonado bem perto de onde estava. Correu com cuidado para não ser vista até o sofá. Agaichou-se atrás deste e respirou fundo antes de levantar e mirar no primeiro homem que estava na guarda de Orochimaru.

Primeiro os dois, depois pegava o maldito. Atirou certeiramente no pé esquerdo do homem, que caiu no exato momento em que fora atingido. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kakashi "_não hesitem em matar " _. Decidiu não atirar novamente naquele homem, ele não levantaria tão fácil.

Como Sakura previu, nem Orochimaru nem o outro pararam para resgatar o ferido. Só que Sakura não contava que o outro homem daria meia volta e correria na direção de onde tinha vindo o tiro. Não tinha muito o que fazer, não podia fugir.

Agradeceu por estar escondida atrás do sofá, assim teria chances de surpreender o criminoso. Quando este passou por perto do sofá, chutou-lhe a arma que carregava na mão direita. Rezou para que ele não estivesse armado com alguma outra coisa que pudesse ferí-la.

Ao ver que estava sem armas, deu uma rasteira inesperada na Haruno, que teve sorte por não cair e perder a sua arma.

Recuperou-se logo e socou o homem no rosto, sentindo uma forte dor na mão. Não estava mais acostumada aquelas coisas. Aproveitou que o homem permaneceu por algum tempo confuso e lhe deu dois chutes na altura do estômago. Quando o homem finalmente caiu, sacou novamente a arma e mirou em sua cabeça. Game over.

# Você está preso. # Sentiu alguém do seu lado e soltou o ar aliviada ao constatar que era o sargento e amigo Kakashi. Este chutou o rosto do indíviduo ajoelhado na frente dos dois e passou as algemas nas mãos do tal. Kakashi e Sakura ouviram quando o helicóptero decolou, mas não tinham o que reclamar. Aquela hora todos podiam estar mortos...

Sakura lembrou do outro homem ferido e deixou Kakashi cuidando daquele infeliz. Correu quase que sem fôlego, mas ficou decepcionada ao ver que no lugar onde deveria estar o corpo, não tinha nada mais do que uma poça de sangue. Correu de volta para o seu carro e encontrou Itachi sendo atendido pelos médicos.

# Não acredito que você perdeu ele. # Disse Itachi entre alguns gemidos de dor, provenientes dos cortes encontrados em sua nuca e pescoço.

# Prendi um homem ligado à ele. Podemos descobrir algumas coisas baseadas nisso. # Itachi olhou assustado para a Haruno, mas logo colocou-se a rir novamente.

# Você se contenta com tão pouco. #

# Pelo menos eu não fiquei desmaiado quase que a missão inteira. # Até os médicos da SWAT deram risada. Nunca Itachi tinha sido tão peitado por ninguém. E o pior era que a Haruno tinha razão. Se tinha alguém que merecia algum mérito naquela missão praticamente falhada, era ela e não ele.

# Naruto e os outros estão bem, mas a matança lá foi tremenda. # Disse Kakashi se aproximando com o prisioneiro em mãos. # E parabéns Sakura. Acho que podemos descolar algo com esse aqui. #

Sakura fitou o homem que tinha prendido há minutos atrás. Agora ele tinha uma expressão decepcionada e angustiada. Dó. Ninguém mandou ele ser contra a lei, pensou uma Sakura satisfeita por finalmente ter conseguido fazer algo.

Mas queria tanto ter mantido Orochimaru, porém por outro lado sabia que aquilo era quase impossível para uma pessoa sozinha. Até se fosse Itachi, ele não conseguiria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura, Naruto e Sasori ouviam atentamente o que Kakashi dizia. Outra missão mal sucedida, os acontecimentos não estavam tomando o rumo desejado por todos. Se não fosse por Sakura, talvez nunca mais encontrassem Orochimaru.

# Entramos nessa missão de repente. Não os culpo, também errei. # Disse o sargento sério. # É por isso que passaremos uma semana no CTS (Centro de treinamento SWAT). Devemos treinar, cada um aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e melhorar o que tem de pior. Por pouco não perdemos membros hoje. #

Itachi tinha ficado pouco ferido, mas tinha dado sorte pela batida do carro não ter sido forte o suficiente. Deidara tinha ficado com ferimentos um pouco mais graves na altura do abdômen, mas nada que ele não fosse se recuperar rapidamente.

Sakura ficou animada com a ideia de voltar a treinar. CTS lhe trazia boas lembranças.

# Sakura. # Chamou Kakashi. # Preciso que alguém dê as ordens para Itachi, e no momento estou um pouco ocupado. # Sakura concordou, mesmo contra sua vontade. # Já você Naruto, preciso que avise Deidara. #

# Sim, senhor. Assim aproveito para ver Hinata. # Sakura olhou o amigo curiosa, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada aquela hora. Com mais calma tentaria descobrir detalhes do melhor amigo.

Rumou para casa em seu carro e sorriu abobalhada ao entrar dentro de sua casa.

# Lar doce lar! # Gritou sozinha. Correu para o quarto, jogou as roupas em qualquer canto e tomou um banho demorado. Itachi podia esperar, ela própria era prioridade.

Saiu do banho e vestiu uma roupa quente para se prevenir do frio que já se instalava do lado de fora de sua casa. Olhou pela janela e constatou que a neve já caia, formando uma expessa camada em sua garagem, mas nada que fosse lhe impedir de ir ao hospital. Não sabia porque, mas queria tanto ver o Uchiha mais velho novamente.

Quando chegou ao hospital ficou surpresa ao saber que tinha passe livre para o quarto de Itachi. Agradeceu a recepcionista e pegou o elevador rumo ao quarto andar.

Bateu na porta duas vezes e não obteve resposta. Tinha que entrar de qualquer forma, então assim fez.

Olhou surpresa um Itachi calmo e tranquilo, sem aquela expressão comum de frieza em seu rosto. Surpreendeu-se ao ver como ele parecia tão indefeso e inocente dormindo. Pegou-se observando-o mais do que deveria.

Teria que esperar ele acordar. Bufou. Por que diabos Kakashi não podia ter ido lá, mandando outra pessoa ou só telefonado? Sakura se perguntava.

_" Talvez seja política do bom relacionamento "_ Pensou um pouco alto demais e viu o Uchiha ao seu lado abrir os olhos lentamente.

# Meu Deus. Que susto. # Sakura rolou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do moreno. Até no hospital ele conseguia ser idiota.

# Engraçadinho. #

# Que bom que acha isso de mim. # Sakura permaneceu quieta tentando controlar-se. Estavam em um hospital; essa frase repetia em sua mente em uma repulsa aos seus pensamentos de bater no Uchiha. # Então, vai ficar parada aí ou me dizer logo o que veio fazer aqui? Juro que não aguento mais olhar pra ti. #

Sakura bufou alto. Inspirou e expirou de duas a três vezes. Desculpou-se a Deus por algo que ela nem mesmo sabia, mas que julgava ser o motivo de tanta punição diante de alguém tão insuportável.

# Nós vamos para o CTS. # Foi a vez de Itachi rolar os olhos e bufar. Como assim ir ao CTS? Ele não precisava mais daquilo a anos.

# Eu não vou ao CTS. # Retrucou.

# Então vá retrucar com o Kakashi, não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo você resmungar. Fracote. # Sakura mostrou a língua enquanto falava em tom de provocação. Sua inner comemorava dentro de si, esperou muito para poder zoar o antigo cunhado.

# Que se dane. # Disse Itachi no momento que Sakura saía do quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Quatro dias depois._

Ninguém obteve uma notícia sobre Orochimaru. Keitaro, o garoto de 16 anos, que fora pego ao lado de Orochimaru não sabia de nada. Era apenas um garoto pobre que recebeu uma proposta boa com grana alta. Sakura tinha sido encarregada de falar com o garoto, pelo simples fato de ser mulher. Mesmo que ela não fosse a mais calma dali.

# Keitaro, não é? # Disse a agente puxando e sentando na cadeira de madeira à frente do garoto.

# É sim moça. Me desculpa, eu não queria isso... # Sakura pode ver a tristeza e o arrepedimento nos olhos daquele menino, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Tinha que seguir o procedimento e descobrir se o garoto sabia de algo que nem ele mesmo julgava ser importante.

# Não vou fazer nada com você, mas você precisa colaborar. Entenda que você foi pego em flagrante ajudando um criminoso procurado no mundo inteiro, estamos pegando leve demais contigo. # Sakura tinha o jogo de cintura suficiente para aguentar aquelas situações, tinha dó do garoto e sua vontade era liberá-lo dali o mais rápido possível. # Sua mãe já sabe que você está aqui? #

# Eu não tenho mãe. #

# Pai? # Insistiu a Haruno.

# Também não. #

# Certo... # Concordou Sakura jogando a toalha, iria logo para o que interessava. # Eu preciso que me conte como conheceu Orochimaru, suas conversas, tudo. Os pequenos detalhes, aquilo que você julgue idiota, os movimentos dele. Tudo. # O garoto parecia com disposição para ajudar, o que animava a agente Haruno. Ele era só um garoto...

# Eu nunca conheci Orochimaru. Sempre falei com um intermediário, entende? # Sakura concordou, pedindo que ele fosse em frente. # Era um moço relativamente alto, cabelos grisalhos. Ele era muito frio, parecia calcular com precisão todos os movimentos, entende moça? #

# Pode me chamar de Sakura. # Ela sorriu e Keitaro retribuiu. # Alguma cicatriz, tatuagem, piercing ou algo que facilite nossa identificação? #

# Nada... # Disse Keitaro entristecido. # Me lembrei! # Keitaro voltou a sorrir, assustando a Haruno.

# O quê? #

# Lembrei da onde conheço você! # O garoto exclamou orgulhoso, mas logo voltou com a expressão de preocupação.

# Você me conhece? # Aquilo estava ficando estranho, pensou Sakura.

# É ... # Ele pausou enquanto suas mãos começavam a tremer. # Na mesa da sala desse homem, tinha algumas fotos suas. #

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo um pouco curtinho, culpem o So you think you can dance! Viciei nisso e passo minha semana inteira quando estou em casa vendo isso, é viciante, eu recomendo! Hihi. Agora voltando para a fic, mantive meus comentários, adorei, foram todos maravilhosos, mas quero ser chata. Queria mais, muito mais hihi, queria chegar perto das 70 reviews nesse capitulo...me ajudem?XD ficarei grata.**

**Bom, a Sakura finalmente entrando em ação, talvez não seja muito, mas é um começo concordam? Agora ela só tende a decolar. Estou com alguns problemas de criação com os próximos capítulos, mas tentarei ao máximo manter a promessa de postar todos os sábados... não se desisperem caso eu não poste, não vou sumir nem muito menos largar a fic. Fiquem tranquilos!**

**Por último gostaria de fazer uma pergunta, vocês gostariam de estabelecer contato comigo? (isso pareceu coisa alienigina, enfim...) eu não disponibilizo meu msn, orkut e outras coisas para ninguém aqui do fanfiction, mas vocês são tão maravilhosos e eu adoro tanto ideias novas, conselhos, ajudas, fics novas para ler e apoiar, que talvez quem sabe... well, quem quiser é só pedir queu eu respondo com o orkut ou msn! É só gente, obrigada de coração!**

**Respondendo as reviews de pessoas fora do fanfiction:**

_BW: _hihi, ela começará a ser útil, até eu já estava cansada dela daquele jeito. Uma hora ela tinha que crescer xD. Até o próximo cap, espero que goste . Obrigada e beeijinhoos

_xxpotxx: _é, realmente infelizmente os inocentes são o que mais sofrem nesse país, enquanto os safados, ladrões entre outros continuam soltos por aí. É assim mesmo... well, não posso adiantar nada sobre o Itachi, mas que ele é misterioso e isso é maravilhoso, sim ele é :x hehe. Até o próximo, obrigada e beeijo!

_Debs: _ah que bom que você deixou uma review, fiquei feliz haha. Saiu do armário XD hausidhaisuh. honra ser a sua primeiro review heim? hihi, bom.. pode tratar de deixar essa pena da Sakura de lado, ela melhorará muito! Enfim, vou ficar quieta! Espero que continue comentando, obrigaaada! beijinhos

**Valeu gente, é isso! E _70 reviews _heim, quem sabe! huasidhauish. Um beeijo e obrigada a todos novamente.**


	8. CTS

**.Missão Proibida.**

# Tudo ok por aí? # Perguntou a voz conhecida de Naruto pelo rádio.

# Por enquanto tudo limpo. # Respondeu rapidamente.

Estavam no endereço dado por Keitaro, o local onde teria sido feita a primeira parte do pagamento. Naruto e Deidara permaneceram no térreo do prédio, vigiando qualquer tipo de movimento suspeito. Sasori e Kakashi tinham a missão de bater apartamento por apartamento em busca de novas notícias sobre o procurado. Itachi e Sakura estavam na porta do apartamento onde o procurado ficou nos últimos tempos, apenas aguardando as ordens do sargento Kakashi.

# Senhor, estamos liberados? # Perguntou Itachi com uma paciência rara, Sakura até ousou olhar o moreno desconfiada.

# Entrem. # Assim que ouviram a resposta, Itachi colocou-se a frente da Haruno. Aquilo não tinha sido programado, mas a agente deixou que ele fosse na frente. Ambos tinham as armas em mão e quando Itachi chutou a porta, Sakura rumou para o interior direito do apartamento, enquanto o companheiro ia para o lado contrário.

# Limpo! # Sakura gritou primeiro, logo depois ouviu Itachi dizer o mesmo. Voltaram a se reunir na sala principal e começaram as buscas por algo suspeito.

# Naruto, precisamos dos registros das últimas ligações daqui. Consegue arranjar pra gente? # Pediu Sakura ao amigo. Naruto sempre foi bom com informática, era ele que buscava e encontrava as coisas com a máxima facilidade. Em dois minutos ele já tinha respondido, avisando que já estava com os papéis em mão. # Algo curioso? #

# Duas ligações para o aeroporto de L.A. #

# Na mosca. # Disse Kakashi do outro lado do rádio. # Sakura, Itachi, algo novo? #

Sakura e Itachi reviravam o apartamento. Itachi buscava por novas evidências e Sakura apenas buscava novas fotos. Não tinha contado a ninguém sobre aquela parte da conversa com Keitaro, talvez o garoto só estivesse nervoso e acabou se confundido. A agente Haruno rezava que tivesse sido apenas aquilo, mas gelou ao ver um bolo de fotos jogados atrás da cortina.

# Itachi... # Ela chamou com a voz falhando # Vem cá ver isso. # Em um segundo o agente já estava ao seu lado, agaichando-se e pegando as fotos com as mãos.

# É você. # Foram as únicas palavras que sairam da boca do Uchiha, mas eram as únicas que a Haruno não queria ouvir.

Ambos trocaram olhares em silêncio, a Haruno em puro desispero. Sabia que aquilo não representava muita coisa, mas por outro lado podia representar sérias complicações. Maníacos nunca desistem de suas presas e Orochimaru tinha se mostrado um dos maiores maníacos.

# Kakashi. # Chamou Itachi # Preciso que venha aqui. A agente Haruno não está se sentindo muito bem, ela pede para assumir seu lugar ao lado de Sasori. #

Sakura não disse nada diante da atitude do agente, apenas sorriu em forma de gratidão. Suas mãos tremiam, as lágrimas queriam sair, mas ela se esforçava ao máximo. Agradeceu mentalmente ao Uchiha, não queria encontrar outras coisas sobre ela naquele apartamento.

# Até daqui a pouco. # Disse para Itachi, mesmo sabendo que seria ignorada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# Então temos duas ligações para o aeroporto de L.A e uma possível compra de passagem aérea para amanhã? # Perguntou Sasori à Naruto, que tinha as informações.

# É. Temos três ligações para um celular, provavelmente de Orochimaru. Mas não temos registros dessa conta. # Era óbvio que Orochimaru não deixaria ser achado tão fácil.

# Aparentemente ele se chama Houju, mas os passaportes e documentos são falsos. # Continuou Naruto, mostrando tudo o que tinha descoberto pelo computador. # Se ligarmos esse nome com os documentos, descobrimos outros vários nomes falsos que ele usa. Aqui se tem uma lista com pelo menos 20 deles. # Disse Naruto ao mesmo tempo que entregava a lista à Kakashi, que analisou friamente a folha de papel. # O curioso na história é que um desses registros conta como antigo membro da SWAT. #

# Kabuto. # Murmurou Kakashi perdido em pensamentos.

# Você conhece? # Perguntou Deidara curioso com a reação do sargento.

# Eu o treinei uma vez. # Todos ficaram espantados com a afirmação, menos Itachi que permanecia quieto em seu canto. # Ele não tinha dons para o lado do bem. # Foi só isso que Kakashi disse, mas todos ali já começaram a ficar nervosos. Ser treinado por Kakashi significa ser treinado por um dos melhores.

# Achamos isso no apartamento de Kabuto ou Houju, que seja. # Itachi jogou todas as coisas dentro de sacos plástico na mesa. Sakura desviou o olhar ao ver as fotos de sua corrida de dias atrás. Naruto pareceu entrar em choque e fitou a amiga sem consolo. Ela já tinha tantos problemas, lamentou o loiro.

# Ninguém do prédio viu ou sequer ouviu algo sobre Kabuto. Ele era como um fantasma, ele sabe se esconder. # Relatou Sakura querendo participar da conversa.

# Ninguém observou movimentos estranhos nem coisa parecida, o cara é realmente um fantasma. # Concluiu Sasori com base no que a agente Haruno tinha dito.

# Felizmente ou talvez infelizmente não seremos nós que estaremos cobrindo o aeroporto amanhã. # Avisou Kakashi ainda atento as poucas evidências encontradas. # Amanhã partiremos para o CTS. #

# Senhor. # Chamou Sakura # E Keitaro? Ele precisa de proteção. #

# Keitaro ficará sob cuidados de Ino e Hinata, assim que esta melhorar. # Sakura sorriu, o garoto ficaria em boas mãos.

# Que tal sairmos hoje? # Propôs um Deidara animado.

# Façam o que vocês quiserem, eu vou para casa. # Itachi pegou suas coisas e rumou para a garagem indo embora.

# É melhor não. # Disse Kakashi com autoridade, não queria ninguém na manhã seguinte de ressaca. # Descansem e aproveitem. Ficarão uma semana longe de casa. Dispensados. #

Nisso, todos partiram animados para fora da agência. Ir ao CTS para alguns não era legal, mas significava uma semana sem missões. Uma semana de "descanso".

# Sakura, você fica. # A Haruno que já estava quase saindo da sala, voltou para onde o sargento estava e se sentou.

# Sim? #

# Não conversamos sobre aquelas fotos encontradas no apartamento. # A Haruno estremeceu com aquele assunto. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas não podia ficar fugindo toda a hora. Sabia que estava correndo riscos, mas queria acreditar que tudo aquilo era apenas um pesadelo e que ela logo acordaria. # Não faça essa cara Sakura, eu te conheço há muito tempo pra saber que isso está te virando a cabeça. #

Sakura sorriu para o sargento, ele era um dos únicos que a decifrava tão facilmente. Sentiu as lágrimas darem o ar das graças, mas controlou-se. Cansou de ser a fracote e chorona como Itachi dizia, ela queria ser a forte e confiável.

# Acha que precisarei de segurança a mais? # Perguntou Sakura já pensando em quem Kakashi escolheria. O nome do Uchiha mais velho passou pela sua cabeça, mas ela rezou que o amigo não fizesse aquilo com ela.

# Sugiro que fique na casa de Naruto, ou ele vá a sua talvez. # Sakura suspirou aliviada. Naruto seria uma ótima companhia naquelas horas.

# Ok. # Pegou suas coisas e foi embora, deixando um Kakashi pensativo para trás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

# Ela sairá do hospital amanhã. # Comentou um Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O amigo sempre fora assim, mas fazia um bom tempo que não via aquele sorriso gigante em seu rosto. Sentiu aquela energia que contagiava todo mundo tomando conta de si. Sakura sorriu animada.

# Fiquei preocupada com ela, que bom que ela está bem. # Disse Sakura enquanto passava o esmalte branco nas unhas das mãos. # Você está me enrolando, eu quero saber detalhes! # Naruto riu com a curiosidade da amiga.

# Posso ser sincero Sakura-chan? # A amiga o olhou incrédula não acreditando naquela pergunta. Era _óbvio_ que ele tinha que ser sincero! # Vou considerar isso como um sim # E mostrou a língua fazendo a amiga rir novamente.

# Ah, você sabe Sakura... eu sempre fui apaixonado por você. # As mãos da garota começaram a tremer, por pouco não borrou o esmalte. Ela sabia de tudo aquilo, mas eles nunca tinham entrado naquele assunto. # Mas, eu vi que não dá. Não pense que eu não quero mais você, não é isso. #

# Naruto... # Sakura tentou reprimí-lo, mas ele pediu que o deixasse continuar.

# Eu só vi que talvez eu possa fazer outra pessoa feliz. E a Hinata, bem, ela sempre com aquele jeitinho dela, acho que eu sempre senti algo, mas nunca reparei. # Quando o loiro terminou de falar, sentiu a amiga se jogar no seu colo. Ambos começaram a rir e se abraçaram. Um abraço forte e demorado.

# Ah Naruto, eu te amo tanto! Te desejo tantas felicidades! # E continuaram abraçados até ouvirem o barulho do estômago de Naruto, denunciando-o totalmente. # Esquecemos de pedir a pizza. O que você quer? # Perguntou Sakura segurando o riso.

# Que tal a nossa especial, muzzarela, baicon, alho, ovo, espinafre e filet mignon? # Propôs Naruto. Sakura riu de imediato da pizza, quase sempre passava mal quando comia, mas que ela era deliciosa ela era, tinha que admitir.

# Então eu peço! # Sakura pulou o sofá com total facilidade e discou o número da pizzaria favorita de ambos. Ouviu a televisão ser ligada e viu o programa favorito começar. # Aumenta o som! # Gritou pedindo para o amigo.

# Oi, boa noite! # Disse Sakura animada # Eu gostaria de pedir um número 27. #

# Muzzarela, baicon, alho, ovo, espinafre e filet mignon? # Sakura estranhou a voz do homem, mas concordou com o pedido. # Mais alguma coisa? #

# Ah, um refrigerante de dois litros também. #

# Certo, sua voz é linda moça. # Do outro lado da linha o homem disse com uma voz provocativa e Sakura começou a estranhar. Sempre pedia naquele lugar e nada daquilo acontecia. Resolveu levar na brincadeira.

# Ahh, engraçadinho. Obrigada. Quanto fica? # Ao ouvir a pergunta da amiga, Naruto sacou sua carteira e jogou para a Haruno que logo achou os 25 dólares necessários. # Valeu. # Sussurrou.

Quando desligou o telefone, voltou correndo para o colo do melhor amigo. Sakura não conseguia explicar a sensação de tranquilidade que estava instalada em si. Depois da pequena conversa sobre Hinata com o loiro, o pequeno encomodo na amizade entre os dois tinha ido embora. Aquilo era tão bom, pensava Naruto enquanto mexia nos cabelos rosados da amiga.

# Sabe, o homem no telefone foi super estranho... # Comentou ainda nos braços do Uzumaki # Juro pra ti que eu cheguei até a ficar arrepiada. #

# Não vai acontecer nada, sua boba. # Sakura acompanhou o riso de Naruto. Com ele ao seu lado não tinha motivos para ficar com medo, o amigo a protegeria até o fim e ela tinha condições de se cuidar ou ao menos tentar. # Posso te fazer uma pergunta? #

# Você já fez uma. # Respondeu irônica, recebendo um leve empurrão do loiro. #_ Go ahead_. #

# Odeio quando você fala em inglês, parece tão superior. # A garota apenas mostrou a língua # E o Itachi, ele sabe que você...ahn...estava com o Sasuke? #

# Creio que não. # E deu de ombros. Não tinha parado e pensado naquele assunto. Será que ele sabia? A garota foi interrompida pelo barulho da campainha, levantou-se e pegou o dinheiro na mesa e abriu a porta. O homem tinha um cabelo vermelho, quase que falso, constatou Sakura. Um sorriso que, ao observar, Sakura arrepiou-se inteira.

Esticou as mãos na tentativa de pegar a pizza, mas sentiu a mão do entregador em cima da sua. Ele respirava com dificuldades, seu olhar parecia entorpecido com alguma coisa, com ela? A agente tentou novamente pegar a pizza e viu o homem a sua frente sorrir, como se estivesse se divertindo com toda aquela situação.

# Algum problema Sakura? # Perguntou Naruto de dentro da sala.

# Você está bem? # O homem a sua frente parecia estar em certo estado de transe, no qual a agente não sabia definir o motivo. Aquilo já estava começando a preocupá-la quando, repentinamente, o homem ao ver Naruto ao lado da garota, largou a pizza e agarrou com força as notas de dinheiro de suas mãos e saiu andando até sua moto.

# Isso não tá me cheirando bem. # Disse Sakura fechando a porta de casa.

# A pizza ou essa coisa louca que acabou de acontecer? # A amiga não pode deixar de revirar os olhos ao ouvir o loiro, como ele podia ser tão bobo naquelas horas? Suas mãos tremiam juntamente com seu corpo quase que inteiro, denunciando seu desispero. Ela sabia, _sentia _que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

# Vamos comer. #

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoO**

# Temo que você tenha que se disfarçar ou receber algum tipo de proteção extra. # Disse o sargento olhando seriamente a agente no banco ao seu lado. # Mas sabe que não iremos deixar que nada acontença à você Sakura, você já passou por... #

# Kakashi. # Ela o interrompeu. # Chega. Eu não quero mais a pena de ninguém. Eu não aguento mais aqueles olhares. Vou aproveitar a semana no CTS e depois pensamos nisso, certo? # Kakashi decidiu por fechar a boca, se ela não queria falar sobre aquilo não seria ele que insistiria. Deixou a Haruno sozinha e voltou para o banco da frente.

O micro-onibus que estavam andava lentamente pela rodovia, que levava ao distrito de Westwood, localização do CTS. Naruto dormia e roncava ao lado de Deidara e Sasori que conversavam sobre algo que Sakura não conseguia distinguir. Olhava para o Uchiha mais velho, sentado há um banco a sua frente, do seu lado direito.

Ele parecia tão distante, notava a Haruno. Lembrou-se da conversa da noite passada com Naruto, será que ele sabia sobre seu passado com Sasuke? Talvez seja a explicação de tanto mal humor, finalizou. Assustou-se quando viu o Uchiha mais velho fitando-a. Ela não tinha notado o momento que ele pegou-a no flagra.

# Perdeu algo aqui? # Ele perguntou sem emitir algum som, mas Sakura fez a leitura labial facilmente. Sorriu e desviou o olhar para o lado de fora.

Minutos depois, o grupo todo já descia as escadas do automóvel animados. Naruto se espreguiçava ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava a amiga. Agradecia toda a hora por poder estar trabalhando ao lado dela novamente. Itachi apenas resmungava algo sobre a animação de Sasori e Deidara. O Uchiha era o único que não parecia nem um pouco animado de estar lá.

Todos conheciam o CTS e não tiveram problema algum em rumar para os quartos. Constataram que não havia nenhuma outra equipe ali, eram apenas eles.

# Eu não quero ninguém sozinho nos quartos, inclusive você Sakura. # Ela sorriu amarelo, achou que tinha escapado. # Mas lhe concedo o direito de escolher com quem ficar. # Dessa vez sorriu aliviada.

# Isso não é justo. # Protestou Sasori do outro lado do pátio principal. # Eu vou acabar tendo que dormir com um marmanjão e ela vai se dar bem só por ser do sexo oposto? # Intimidou.

# É. # Apoiou Deidara. # Se ela está na SWAT significa que escolheu algo mais, digamos, pesado para o sexo feminino. # Sakura riu novamente, mas concordou com os dois membros do grupo. Seria injusto com todos, mas ela desejava do fundo do coração cair com Naruto ou Kakashi.

# Palitinho? # Sugeriu Naruto, que há pouco tentou defender a amiga, mas a própria insistiu que deixassem prosseguir.

Todos concordaram, quem pegasse o menor palito dormiria no quarto da Haruno. Cruzou os dedos e rezou mentalmente, repetindo várias vezes os nomes

_Naruto ou Kakashi, Naruto ou Kakashi, Naruto ou Kakashi._

# Droga! # Abriu os olhos e viu Itachi resmungando. Tremeu de medo antes de olhar sua mão. # Sou eu. # E viu Itachi sorrir pela primeira vez, mas um sorriso que só ela viu.

* * *

**Oi galera, tudo bem com vcs? Comigo está tudo bem, tirando uma dor de ouvido demôniaca que resolveu me atacar e não me deixa mais em paz u.u. Espero que com vcs esteja tudo bem xD! Eu nem cheguei perto das 70 reviews n.n, mas recebi um carinho enorme de vcs... então fico mega satisfeita! Estou feliz pq consegui manter a promessa e postar no sábado, um capítulo a cada semana... espero que satisfaça vcs hihi.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e todos aqueles que pediram meu msn e tudo mais pode deixar que eu enviarei na resposta da review XD.**

**Reviews de pessoas fora do fanfiction:**

_Déeh: _suas respostas estão nesse capítulo huhu, espero que vc não tenha se decepcionado haha. e pode me chamar de tia sim AHUIHA XD. me manda o seu profile, que aí eu passo meu orkut e é lóógico que ajudo vc, com todo prazer! mas vc tem que continuar comentando heim hsduaishudiahs ó_ó. beeijinhos e obrigada!

_Andressa: _oii! haha brigada pela review, e é lógico que eu continuo kkkk. espero que goste. beijinhoos

**Por hoje é só pessoal. haha.**


	9. CTS II

**.Missão Proibida.**

Estalou os ossos dos dedos, seguidos pelo pulso e pelo pescoço. Olhou atentamente o sargento, ou o amigo, Kakashi esperando que viesse em sua direção. Respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Abriu e encontrou os olhos escuros e desconcertantes do chefe. Puxou as mangas do casaco de moleton que vestia, retirando-o lentamente.

Sabia que tinha uma platéia masculina atrás de si, mas pouco se importou. Já estava com um shorts minúsculo preto e apenas uma meia longa preta que ia até o seu joelho cobrindo o restante de suas pernas. Terminou de tirar o agasalho e revelou seu top preto. Sasori e Deidara não deixaram de notar o abdômen definido da Haruno. Naruto apenas sorria orgulhoso da amiga, enquanto Itachi aguardava ansioso pela continuação.

# Vamos Sakura, não estamos aqui para uma strip-tease. # Tentou irritá-la. # Quero que você mostre do que você é capaz. Me ataque. #

Mordeu os lábios e apertou suas mãos por dentro das luvas que usava. Fechou os olhos novamente e se concentrou. Queria mostrar tudo o que sabia e mais um pouco. Quando canalizou toda a sua força em suas mãos, aproximou-se do sargento. Abriu os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente.

# Come on bitch. # Sem avisar, levantou o pulso direito e tentou acertar a parte esquerda do rosto coberto do sargento. Não conseguiu, ele era rápido, mas ela já sabia disso. Kakashi apenas aproveitou para se afastar mais um pouco. Sakura bufou, teria que se aproximar novamente.

Ela observava atentamente todos os movimentos do Hatake. A frequencia na qual piscava os olhos, o modo como mexia freneticamente os dedos da mão esquerda. Não lembrava daqueles pequenos detalhes do sargento, mas tudo aquilo era necessário para saber qual seria seu próximo movimento. Sorriu ao ver que ele tinha dado um passo em sua direção. _Prevísivel_, pensou.

Deu mais um passo para frente e viu a confusão nos olhos do sargento. Sakura notou a si mesma o quanto tinha melhorado naquele pouco tempo. Seu andar já tinha mais confiança e ela sentia sua força antiga correndo em suas veias. Voltou-se para a pequena luta que travava, não queria decepcionar.

Quando viu que Kakashi daria o próximo passo, antecipou-se. Deu um mortal para frente, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, e no fim do movimento largou a perna direita para acertar o rosto do Hatake. Mas não chegou nem perto, sentiu sua perna presa e ficou de cabeça para baixo, bufando ao ver que tinha sido pega pelo sargento.

_Puro truque. _O Hatake tinha deixado o caminho livre, do jeito que ela gostava. Colocou toda a sua força no pé preso, e com o impulso ficou de pé novamente. Com a perna livre acertou em cheio o rosto do sargento, que a largou no exato momento.

# Muito bom! # Comemorou Naruto há alguns metros de distância dos dois.

# Vejam. Sakura é boa no corporal. # Disse Kakashi já recuperado. # Do mesmo jeito que Naruto é bom na informática e na espionagem, assim como Sasori tem sangue frio e Deidara tem uma ótima mira. Itachi é o que temos mais próximos da perfeição, mas seu ego o impede. É isso que eu quero que façam aqui, treinem seus pontos fracos e aperfeiçoem o que tem de melhor. Não pense que um assassino profissional te daria aquela colher de chá. # Disse a última frase referindo-se a Haruno. # Próximo passo, a mira. #

Deidara deu uma ótima aula de boa mira, estando no mesmo nível que o Uchiha mais velho. Ambos tinham acertado 7 alvos a km de distância, enquanto os outros ficaram em uma média de 3 a 5 alvos. Ao cair da noite, jantaram e se recolheram para seus devidos quartos. Sakura bufava o tempo todo por ter que dividir o quarto com o Uchiha, mas no fundo ela própria sabia que tinha gostado um pouquinho da ideia. _Chegou a hora de irritar_, pensou ela parada em frente a porta do quarto de ambos.

# Você é sempre assim quieto? # Perguntou a Haruno assim que entrou no quarto e encontrou o agente esparramado em completo silêncio na cama.

# Sou assim quando as pessoas me deixam ser assim. # As palavras sairam mais como um grunido, mas Sakura conseguiu entender perfeitamente o que ele dizia. Mordeu os lábios esperando o olhar de Itachi encontrá-la. Estava vestida de um jeito tão, provocativo, que nem ela mais sabia se podia ser realmente provocativa. Esperava que Itachi lhe desse essa resposta, mas ele nem sequer olhou para si.

# Vejamos algum filme. # Ligou a televisão, desistindo de tentar chamar a atenção do Uchiha mais velho. Estava se sentindo tão nojenta pela tentativa de segundos atrás, que por pura vergonha cobriu-se inteira, mesmo estando com um pouco de calor. # Caramba, são 2 da manhã. # Resmungou ao ver a hora na televisão.

# Será que você não consegue ficar quieta e desligar esse maldito aparelho? # Finalmente ele olhou para ela, mas Sakura já estava devidamente coberta e agradecia mentalmente por ter feito aquilo. Por Deus, não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo com ela.

# Bom eu tenho um companheiro de quarto chato que não fala comigo, eu preciso de uma companhia de madrugada oras. # Retrucou e ousou-se olhar para o Uchiha novamente. O olhar de ambos se encontraram e no exato momento Sakura sentiu o rubor tomar conta de si. Abaixou a cabeça e logo voltou a fitar a televisão ligada.

# Droga! # Gritou Itachi enquanto se levantava da cama e ia em direção a cama da Haruno # Me dá isso. # E apontou para o controle. A Haruno se divertia com a situação e aproveitou para esconder o controle em baixo do seu corpo.

# Eí! Eu vi primeiro! # Retrucou com uma voz mais fina do que o normal na tentativa de parecer criança, o que acabou por irritar mais ainda o Uchiha. # Eí, eí, eí! Você está ultrapassando os limites, aqui já é meu lado do quarto! # Disse novamente em tom de brincadeira.

# Que se dane o limite # Quando Sakura notou a dimensão das coisas, Itachi já estava na sua cama em cima de si, tentando incontrolavelmente tirar o controle de suas mãos. # Dá essa droga! #

# Soco... # Tentou gritar, mas a mão direita do Uchiha lhe impediu. Acabou-se por distrair e quando viu suas mãos já estavam em cima de sua cabeça, presas pela outra mão do agente. Desistiu de gritar, droga, ele tinha pego-a. # Eu te odeio. # Disse assim que sua boca estava livre.

Com a mão livre, Itachi pegou o controle e desligou a televisão que tanto o irritava. Olhou para a garota embaixo de si, parecia tão mais forte do que a frágil e inútil que tinha conhecido há dias atrás, mas mesmo assim ainda era fácil domá-la, pensou _contente_.

# Itachi... # Sakura gemeu, mas por pura dor. Já estava ficando encomodada por estar naquela situação constrangedora.

# Quê? # Perguntou um Itachi confuso com o gemido anterior da agente.

# Você está me machucando, palhaço! # Vendo que o companheiro ainda continuava confuso, empurrou-o para o chão e rumou para o banheiro. Precisava de um bom banho gelado para acalmar os nervos e esquecer a cena anterior. Itachi prendendo-a era algo totalmente perturbador para a Haruno, que não conseguia parar de pensar em suas mãos facilmente presas pelo Uchiha.

# Maldição! Esquece isso, Sakura! # Resmungou sozinha dando socos na água que caia do chuveiro.

**OoOooOooOoOoOoOo**

# Bom dia. # Disse o sargento ao chegar, para variar, um pouco atrasado.

# São sete e quinze, senhor. # Reclamou Deidara com uma pitada de irônia na voz.

# Obrigado, eu possuo relógio. # Todos, exceto Deidara, deram risada.

# Hoje realizaremos um treinamento coletivo de salvamento. Como alguns aqui não se conhecem muito bem, temos alguém no grupo que costumava lidar com a parte hospitalar da coisa. # Sakura bufou enquanto desencostava-se da parede. Não gostava de lembrar de seus cursos de enfermagem, matou-se de estudar e quando mais precisou não conseguiu salvar a pessoa amada. Grande besteira. # Sakura... # Itachi sorriu escondido de todos.

# Sim, senhor. # Apresentou-se assim que ouviu seu nome. Ao passar do lado do amigo loiro, recebeu um sorriso de incentivo. Ele sabia o quanto não gostava de trabalhar novamente naquilo, e seu apoio sempre seria bem-vindo. Sakura retribuiu lhe dando outro sorriso caloroso.

# Você apoiará as pessoas feridas nas missões, não aceito que hesite. Terá que lutar contra isso dentro de você. # Itachi manifestou-se novamente com uma risada irônica e escandalosa. Como assim cuidar de coitados era algo tão difícil, retrucava o moreno mentalmente. # Quero que ensine o que sabe sobre ferimentos, ataduras e luta corporal para Itachi. # Disse Kakashi, aproveitando o manifesto anterior do moreno. Nada como por os dois para trabalhar junto, concluiu Kakashi.

# Não. # Protestou a garota, principalmente ao lembrar da noite passada. Ela de fato não aguentaria passar o resto do dia, além da noite, com o Uchiha. # Que seja outra pessoa. # Pediu.

# Itachi só precisa aperfeiçoar tais técnicas Sakura, pedido negado. # O moreno e a garota de cabelos róseos rolaram os olhos juntos. # Por outro lado, Itachi lhe dará aulas de mira e como se concentrar melhor em combate. #

Ficou decidido que Kakashi ajudaria Naruto com todos os tipos de luta, uma vez que seus reflexos não eram tão bons. Sasori e Deidara se ajudavam, mas será que Itachi e Sakura conseguiriam mesmo algo juntos? Todos do grupo esperavam por isso.

Todos sairam da sala, exceto Kakashi e Naruto que logo treinariam o que fosse necessário, mas antes algo martelava a cabeça do loiro Uzumaki.

# Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? # Indagou.

# Vá em frente. #

# Porque essa insistência com Itachi e Sakura, eles não se dão bem... # Naruto perguntou com um certo receio, não tinha a menor noção de qual seria a resposta do sargento. Ele só estava preocupado com a amiga, na visão dele todas aquelas brigas e humilhações podiam piorar muito o estado da Haruno.

# Oras, é justamente por isso! # Respondeu quase que gritando. Era tão óbvio assim? Perguntava-se o loiro. # Somos um grupo, temos que nos dar bem. Imagine que estamos em uma missão, certo? #

# Sei... # Concordou desconfiado.

# E de repente ambos começam a brigar por pura teimosia e você recebe um tiro enquanto eles estão preocupados em brigar. # Naruto parou um pouco para pensar. # Então, o que me diz? #

# É, você tem razão. # Por fim concordou, sentindo-se praticamente derrotado.

# Vamos ao que realmente interessa. # Kakashi sem avisar, levantou a perna na altura do estômago do loiro, parou no ar, e com movimentos quase que imperceptíveis atingiu em cheio o Uzumaki. # Cadê seu reflexo, hã? # E chutou o agente novamente, que agora agonizava no chão.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoo**

Do outro lado do CTS, Itachi e Sakura caminhavam lentamente para a sala de tiro. Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto teria que aguentá-lo e por mera coicidência, o moreno também não conseguia deixar esses pensamentos de lado. Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem no destino final. Sakura colocou tudo que encontrou contra impacto e entrou na cabine junto com o moreno.

Não sabia quantas vezes tinha passado por aquelas cabines. Quantos tiros tinha dado, mas mesmo assim sua mira não continuava das melhores. Quem sabe não seria uma boa aprender mais um pouco, mesmo que isso implique em ter o Uchiha por perto.

# Acho bom você aprender rapidinho e me deixar descansar. # Disse Itachi chegando cada vez mais perto da Haruno, esta apenas sorriu, pensando no quanto iria enrolar o moreno estressado.

# Não precisa se preocupar com o básico. # Ela sorriu. # Isso eu creio que você saiba que eu sei. # Itachi não perdeu a pose séria, apenas continuou a carregar as armas e colocou o protetor no ouvido. Vendo que o moreno não queria conversar, pegou a arma e mirou no alvo. Respirou fundo e segurou o gatilho.

# Não. # Itachi fez ela soltar o gatilho e atirar em qualquer lugar, irritando-a. # Tudo errado. #

# É ÓBVIO! # Gritou alterada. # É óbvio que está tudo errado, você tirou a minha mira! #

# Pega a arma. # Sakura obedeceu, mesmo que fosse contra a sua vontade. # Está vendo? # A agente olhou para todos os mínimos detalhes possíveis, mas não achou nada que julgasse errado. Começou a irritar-se... # Olha só como você pega na arma. #

# E o que tem senhor eu sei de tudo? # Perguntou tentando controlar os nervos.

# Se eu fosse um criminoso e estivesse frente a frente com você, eu não teria nem um pouco de medo de te olhar armada desse jeito. # Sakura abaixou a cabeça e apertou suas mãos, quase cortando-a com as unhas. # Não estou querendo te irritar. # Olhou-o curiosa, como assim? Ele estava fazendo de tudo para irritá-la e ainda tinha a audácia de falar aquelas coisas. # Confia em mim e faremos isso rápido, ok? #

# Vai. # Não sabia por qual razão, mas aquelas últimas palavras do Uchiha a acalmaram um pouco. Tinha um certo tom de sinceridade que pegou-a de surpresa. Fechou as mãos firmes na pistola e deixou que Itachi a guiasse. Tentou concentrar-se ao máximo no alvo e no impacto, mas só conseguia pensar nas mãos do Uchiha sobre as suas. Elas eram tão fortes e apertavam suas mãos com certa autoridade, mas sem machucá-las.

# Está vendo? # Disse Itachi bem próximo do ouvido da agente, praticamente levando-a a um estado de transe. Posicionou a arma do jeito correto nas mãos da Haruno e pediu que ela mirasse. Quando finalmente estava pronta, atirou. E conseguiu acertar o alvo na cabeça. Itachi a largou, causando um certo pânico na moça por não ter mais aquela presença perto dela, mas Sakura não conseguia esconder a felicidade, tinha conseguido de primeira. # Eu disse que seria rápido. #

# Obrigada. # E agradeceu pela primeira vez com vontade ao Uchiha.

* * *

**Olá amores da minha vidinha! Como passaram o Natal? Espero que tenha sido maravilhoso, com muita união! hihi. Eu achei que não fosse conseguir adiantar o capitulo essa semana, gente... vou confessar, foi uma correria! Só consegui comprar os presentes no dia 23 e no dia 24... e nem foram nada demais até pq nao tenho dinheiro kkkkkkkk, mas dizem que o que vale é a intenção, não é?**

**Well, mudando de assunto... espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom, eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo! Ficaram animadinhos ao saber que eles ficariam no mesmo quarto, né? hihi. Porém, por enquaanto, nada aconteceu ainda. POR ENQUANTO! Haha. Aguardem o capitulo seguinte, aguardeeeeeem. Sabado que vem heim!**

**E outro recadinho... quando eu postar já vai ser ano novo, portanto, um ótimo 2010 para todos, muita paz, saúde, amor, felicidades e muitas fics e reviews claro! Que seja um ano muito melhor do que 2009 (difícil, foi tãaão bom hihi)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, espero q vcs continuem deixando suas reviews. É de extrema importância para manter a promessa de um capitulo por semana! Obrigada!**

**ps: eu fiz uma capa para a fic e sempre esqueço de avisar, está disponível no meu perfil. confiram xD.**

_xxpotxx: _oooii! tudo bom? huum, esses dois no mesmo quarto ainda não deram problema haha. quero só ver a reação de vcs com minha surpresinha do capitulo que vem. tsc tsc. um beijo e obrigada pelas reviews. Feliz ano novooo!

_Paloma: _ooi, haha obrigada pelos elogioos... leu qual? a SOTS? espero que tenha gostado... e que continue acompanhando essa! obrigada mesmo pela review, até o próximo capitulo...

**Feliz ano novo meus amores! Fui-me beijinhos.! Confiram as respostas de suas reviews, não esqueçam! XD**


	10. Perdendo o controle

**.Missão Proibida.**

Sakura terminou de colocar o pijama que tanto adorava e deitou-se na cama. Aproveitou que o Uchiha ainda não tinha voltado para o quarto, pegou a foto escondida de Sasuke e começou a observá-la. Será que um dia em um futuro distante, ou talvez próximo, aquele sentimento de falta passaria? Ou quem sabe um dia alguém tomaria o lugar dele? Não, não! Afastou os pensamentos da cabeça enquanto virava para o outro lado, deixando de lado a foto.

_Ninguém _tomaria o lugar de seu Sasuke, aquele que ela aprendeu o real significado de amar. Aquele com quem compartilhou seus melhores e piores momentos. Deixou a emoção tomar conta de si e quando percebeu, já tinha o travisseiro cheio de lágrimas. Sempre que lembrava de Sasuke era assim. Ouviu a porta abrir e desesperou-se, não queria de modo algum que Itachi a visse assim, mas tarde demais.

# Outra vez? # Perguntou assim que entrou no quarto e deparou-se com os olhos vermelhos da Haruno. # Você tem estoque de lágrimas? #

# Vai pro inferno Itachi, você não tem nada a ver com isso. # Virou-se para o lado em que o moreno não pudesse encará-la com tanto repudio. # Você não tem nada a ver com isso, por favor. # Pediu entre soluços.

Itachi decidiu arrumar sua cama e deitar, mas fez questão de ficar do lado onde pudesse ver a Haruno. Ainda escutava a chorar entre soluços e mesmo que fosse difícil admitir, aquilo estava lhe fazendo mal. Sentou-se na cama ainda de frente para a moça, pensou muito e finalmente resolveu falar, vendo que ela ainda continuava a chorar.

# O que você tem? Lhe fizeram algum mal? # Perguntou com a voz mais fria que pode, tentando ao máximo esconder o desconforto com os soluços vindo da Haruno.

# Não me diga que agora você começou a se preocupar comigo. # Respondeu irônica. # Só peço que me deixe, só isso. # Pediu outra vez, mas novamente, não foi atendida.

# Não quero ouvir você soluçando a noite toda. # Respondeu a altura. Estava tentando ajudar e era aquilo que ele recebia. De fato Itachi não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado pelas mulheres, não tinha uma em sua contagem que tivera a audácia. Era difícil acreditar que Sakura não ligava nem um pouco para suas tentativas de cuidado com a própria.

# Ah então é esse o problema. # Disse mais chateada ainda. # Então eu vou para o quarto do Naruto hoje. # Levantou da cama e começou a recolher seus pertences.

# Ele foi dar uma volta, não está aqui. # Sakura bufou alto lembrando de mais cedo. Naruto tinha chamado-a para passear pelos arredores do CTS, mas ela recusou alegando uma falsa dor de cabeça. # Por que não para de birra e conversa comigo? # Sugeriu um Itachi menos frio dessa vez, surpreendendo a moça que voltava a deitar em sua cama.

# Itachi, você não é do tipo que se preocupa comigo. Então porque não para com essa falsa preocupação e dorme? Amanhã temos que treinar. # Colocou seus pertences de volta a sua cama e cobriu-se com tudo o que tinha ali, estava extremamente frio naquela noite.

# Eu só quero saber porque diabos choras a noite toda. Talvez eu possa ajudar. # Mesmo deitada, Sakura pode observar de leve um sorriso malicioso vindo do Uchiha. Arrepiou-se mesmo debaixo de toda aquela proteção vinda dos cobertores. O que foi aquilo?!

# Dorme. # Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após o sorriso malicioso que recebera. Virou ao lado contrário do moreno e rezou para que ele atendesse seu pedido. Aquela conversa estranha já tinha ido longe demais.

# Eu desisto. # Foi tudo o que ele disse ao ver que seus esforços não adiantariam nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoo**

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e seguiu quieta, ao lado do Uchiha, para uma campina afastada dos dormitórios. Hoje era o dia em que Itachi aprenderia com a Haruno. Isso é, se ele a deixasse ensinar o que sabia.

Carregava consigo uma mochila repleta de suplementos vitamínicos e bebidas energéticas. O peso era imenso, porém continuava firme seguindo o caminho planejado. Nenhuma palavra de ambos os lados, Itachi e Sakura permaneciam quietos o caminho todo, principalmente depois da noite anterior.

Nenhum queria comentar a estranha conversa. Sakura pensava em ter sonhado com um Itachi diferente e preocupado com ela, por outro lado, o Uchiha custava-se a acreditar que tinha dado apoio, mesmo que rejeitado, àquela garota infernal e chorona.

Tanto Uchiha tanto Haruno não sabiam explicar de onde vinha aquela onda de sentimentos estranhos que os atraíam um ao outro. Era um sentimento novo para o Uchiha e um sentimento temido pela Haruno.

Assim que chegaram no local, depositaram suas mochilas um em cada canto e seguiram para o centro, encontrando-se. Os olhares se cruzaram e sentindo-se encomodada, Sakura tratou logo de começar o treinamento. Era melhor para ambas as partes. Retirou lentamente o casaco de moleton, não sentindo necessidade de mantê-lo durante os treinos.

Itachi apenas a observava a certa distância e com muita cautela. Seria um desastre treinar com a Haruno e toda vez que ela retirasse uma peça de roupa ele ficasse naquele estado abobalhado. Decidiu retribuir na mesma moeda.

Assim que a agente terminou sua tarefa com o moletom, ele começou a sua com a camisa de lã. Não vestia nada por baixo, assim que tirou a camiseta, a agente pode ver o corpo definido do Uchiha. Perdeu-se nos músculos que davam forma ao corpo do agente. Queria afastar seu olhar, tentava ao máximo isso, mas era impossível. Algo nele o atraia e isso já tinha se tornado uma batalha perdida. Sakura não conseguia mais evitar.

# Vem. # Sakura pediu sem entender o tom de suas palavras. Aquilo era para ter sido um pedido de briga, mas ela queria agarrá-lo, queria senti-lo mais perto assim como duas noite atrás. Agradeceu aos céus pelo Uchiha não ter entendido o duplo sentido, vendo que ele já vinha em sua direção com o punho cerrado.

# Eu não quero bater em você. # Comentou assim que chegou perto o suficiente da Haruno para socá-la.

# Quem disse que eu ia deixar? # Piscou para o moreno deixando-o um pouco atordoado. Sorriu ao perceber que ela tinha o mesmo efeito que ele tinha para ela. Aproveitando a distração, preparou o punho direito e levantou-o na direção do Uchiha.

Sentiu-se ser bloqueada e ficou irritada. Como ele tinha sido tão rápido?! Itachi sorria maliciosamente enquanto segurava a mão da Haruno, porém ela tinha outras cartas na manga. Era isso que ela ia ensinar hoje.

A outra mão estava livre e o Uchiha nem sonhava que ela era ambidestra na luta. Preparou o punho esquerdo, teoricamente o mais fraco e acertou em cheio na altura do peito do Uchiha. Queria mirar o rosto, deixá-lo sangrar apenas para depois cuidar dos ferimentos. Mas o Uchiha era alto demais, ainda mais com uma mão apenas para atacar.

Itachi soltou a mão da agente e caiu assustado no chão. Arrependia-se dos dias que tinha duvidado daquela garota chorona. Por outro ponto de vista, excitava-o o fato dela ter um poder oculto. Não queria nem imaginá-la em _certos_ lugares. Afastou os pensamentos e voltou a focar na agente. Ela estava incrivelmente feliz por tê-lo derrubado. Estava na hora de se vingar.

Chegou mais perto das costas soadas da Haruno. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto ela estava maravilhosa daquele jeito. Largou os pensamentos pervertidos de lado, não sabia onde estava o antigo Itachi. Começou a repudiar tais pensamentos, não podia perder a cabeça graças a uma agente sem sal. A razão não estava sendo leva a sério.

Aproveitou que ela estava um pouco desconcentrada, talvez gabando-se mentalmente. Passou um de seus braços por sua cintura nua e sorriu ao sentí-la arrepiar-se. Talvez aquele joguinho não deixasse só ele maluco. Puxou de leve o rabo de cavalo, forçando a Haruno olhá-lo mesmo estando de costas.

Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o olhar perdido e assustado da agente, mas mesmo assim ela não o impedia. O interior de ambos gritava que aquilo não era certo, era _nojento _e tudo o que havia de ruim. Sakura ignorava totalmente sua inner proibindo-a de fazer a besteira próxima, mas as mãos do Uchiha segurando-a, envolvendo-a cada vez mais perto do corpo malhado do moreno não deixavam o último pingo de sanidade voltar.

Sakura não queria admitir, mas clamava por um homem como Itachi há muito tempo. Desde que a fatalidade acontecera, ela não tivera mais ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. E agora um desses caía em sua mão. Como, em quais condições, ela resistiria? Mordeu o lábio, ansiando a hora que Itachi finalmente tomaria a iniciativa. Ficou esperando e nada. Amaldiçoou Itachi no momento em que ele tirava a mão de sua cintura lentamente e soltava seus cabelos.

Não, ele não ia sair assim de mansinho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não podia mexer com Haruno Sakura e sair ileso. Ela caminhou, calma e tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar, na direção do moreno que deixava-a doida. Percebeu quando ele parou e sorriu vitoriosa. Apoiou-se nas pontas do pé, segurando firme naqueles ombros musculosos do Uchiha.

Lambeu lentamente a parte sensível perto de sua orelha e comemorou internamente assim que sentiu o moreno arrepiando-se. Se ele podia fazer isso com ela, então ela podia fazer com ele. Quem sabe pior. Percorreu suas mãos pelos musculos definidos de seus braços, Itachi apenas-a observava pelo canto dos olhos. Aquela mulher-sem-sal estava deixando-o louco e fora de si.

Desceu as mãos para o seu abdómen mais definido impossível. Decidiu provocar mais um pouquinho. Aproximou a boca novamente do ouvido do moreno e gemeu seu nome em um sussurro. Foi o suficiente para deixar o Uchiha fora de controle. Virou o corpo colando o peito nu no corpo aparentemente frágil da agente. Pode ver seu olhar cheio de desejo. Aquela mulher realmente queria enlouquecê-lo.

Jogou o resto de sanidade longe assim que segurou as pernas bem definidas da agente. Alcançou suas coxas a mostra graças ao pequeno shorts e levantou a agente sem problemas algum. Ouviu-a gemer de antecipação e sentiu seu amigo pulsar. Estava ficando maluco.

O lado com o mínimo de juízo de Sakura já não pedia mais que parasse, apenas rezava para que ninguém a encontrasse naquela situação constrangedora. Gemeu novamente assim que foi colocada de volta ao chão, sendo ligeiramente prensada contra uma parede. Nem sabia mais onde estava, aquele moreno atleta era a única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento.

# Vadia. # Ele sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, mas não querendo xingá-la. Ela deu uma risadinha contra o ombro do moreno, sendo interrompida quando este mordeu seu pescoço. Aquilo iria deixar marca! Fez exatamente igual no pescoço de Itachi, mas ele não protestou.

Empurrou-a contra o chão e deitou-se sobre ela. Foi descendo até encontrar seu shorts. Sakura sentia que iria explodir se não houvesse o contato. Itachi mordeu o lábio de excitação enquanto trabalhava no shorts da agente. Tirou-o lentamente, torturando a mulher embaixo de si.

**...**

**...**

Sakura mal conseguia gemer palavras de tão forte que a relação estava. As gotas de suor escorriam de ambos com brutalidade. Nem Sakura nem Itachi imaginavam que seria algo tão bom. Ambos já não aguentavam mais e chegaram ao limite juntos.

# Sasuke... # Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que tinha falado. Itachi tinha congelado sobre si. Esmurrava-se internamente, não podia ter dito aquilo! Não tinha pensado em Sasuke sequer um minuto durante a relação, então porque diabos tinha pronunciado aquele nome!

# O quê? # Perguntou indignado levantando e pegando suas roupas. Ele tinha mesmo escutado o nome do seu irmão?

# São lembranças malditas Itachi, me desculpa! # Levantou também e buscou por suas roupas jogadas no mato. Parabéns, ela repetia mentalmente. Tinha estragado tudo novamente.

# E você pensava nelas justamente agora?! # Gritou completamente tomado pela raiva. Sentia-se um idiota, um babaca. Terminou de colocar as roupas e caminhou, deixando a agente falar sozinha.

Ela sabia que tinha errado. Errado feio por sinal. Correu para o quarto do amigo Naruto, ele era o único que podia ajudá-la. Entrou e viu que não tinha ninguém, decifrou qual era a cama do loiro e deitou ali mesmo, dando inicio a uma crise de choro quase que interminável.

* * *

**EU SEI! Não precisam falar. EU SEI QUE SOU MÁ! HAHA. Sou muito má! Eu amei esse capítulo, foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever e não via a hora de postar. Atrasei hoje já que costumo postar lá para as 5 horas, mas é que fui no cinema ver contato de 4 grau hihi.**

**Bom gente preciso agradecer muito as reviews, mas preciso pedir uma coisinha. Não garanto capítulo no sábado que vem. Essa terça feira minha mamãe será operada e porfavor, rezem muito para que tudo der certo. Não é nada complicado e é bem rápido, mas mesmo assim é uma cirurgia.**

**Peço a compreensão de todos e muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Amo todos vcs do coraçãããão. Happy new yeaaaar 2O1O é nozes!**

_Paloma: _Itachi NOS seduz haha. Ele é maravilhoso... espero que goste desse capítulo. beijo e obrigada!

_Bianquinhab: _Oi, amei sua review! super bonitinha haha. Bom, pode deixar que eu a-m-o escrever fics ItaxSak e quando esta estiver no finalzinho pode crer que logo logo postarei outra com o mesmo casal. Que bom que gostou dessa minha ideia pra essa fic, que gostou do Itachi desse jeito mara dele. Espero que agrade esse capitulo tbm! Um beijo e feliz ano novo pra você tbm!

**É isso gente. Vcs sao os melhores! XD**


	11. Cilada

**.Missão Proibida. **

As mãos de Sakura tremiam mesmo estando envolvidas pelas do amigo Uzumaki. Não sabia como e de onde tinha saído o nome de seu falecido, mas sabia que aquilo tinha estragado muitas coisas. Naruto nada dizia. Como sempre, assistia e ouvia o choro da amiga com toda a paciência do mundo. Porém, no fundo, queria logo acabar com aquela iterminável dor.

# Você precisa conversar com ele Sakura. Ambos são adultos, vai ficar tudo bem. # Naruto finalmente abriu o bico e fez com que a Haruno se calasse. Ela temia justamente isso. Voltar a encarar aqueles olhos negros perturbantes. Não fazia a menor ideia de como enfrentar tudo aquilo. # Cadê a agente Haruno que se soltou nesses últimos dias, heim? Se és tão forte na luta, por que não no amor também? #

Sakura concordou ainda com o rosto afundado no colo do loiro. Não tinha opções. Ou era pedir perdão ou era nunca mais ter algo com o Uchiha. Tinha que admitir, estava amando o agente. Odiava-se por esse fato. Sasuke deveria ser o seu único. Sentia-se como estivesse traindo o moreno.

Mas Naruto insistia em dizer o contrário. Sasuke já não estava mais lá, nunca mais estaria ao seu lado. Isso queria dizer que podia ter um outro alguém? Não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir assim que levantou e rumou para o seu quarto. Esperava encontrar Itachi ali.

Não o encontrou. Procurou em todos os cantos que conhecia do CTS, mas nada. Ele tinha sumido. Era tarde da madrugada já e independente de tudo o que acontecera, na manhã seguinte teria que treinar e trabalhar. Não adiantaria nada ficar esperando o Uchiha chegar, provavelmente ele só reapareceria pela manhã. Preparou-se para dormir e foi isso que fez.

Na manhã seguinte recebeu uma notícia.

# Itachi pediu que fosse transferido para outro grupo. # A agente engoliu seco enquanto esperava a continuação vinda de Kakashi. Estava com medo. Medo do Uchiha ter revelado suas razões para tal. # Problemas pessoais, ele disse. #

Naruto olhou entristecido para a amiga. Ambos sabiam o motivo do ocorrido. Sakura clamava por uma folga. Queria se jogar em sua cama e chorar que nem uma perdida assim como nos velhos tempos. Esconder-se debaixo das cobertas e esperar que alguém a encontrasse morta.

Desistiu dos pensamentos imbecis e viu que o melhor a se fazer era treinar. Ainda tinha tempo no CTS. Teria que aceitar e conviver com mais um erro seu. Quando surgisse a oportunidade, consertaria a besteira. Agora tinha que pensar no melhor para ela...

**...**

_Uma semana depois._

Jogou as mochilas em um canto qualquer de casa. Estava exausta! Sasori e Deidara pegavam pesado nos treinamentos. Tinha roxos por todas as partes do corpo! Correu para tomar um banho e relaxar. Antes, parou na secretária eletrônica que piscava. Apertou e começou a tirar a roupa.

# Olá. # Estremeceu. Era a voz de um homem. Não tinha porque um homem ligar para ela se não fosse Naruto ou talvez Kakashi. # Minha querida, sente minha falta? # Seguiu-se uma risada assustadora. Sakura enrolou-se na toalha e sentou ao lado do telefone, praticamente tremendo dos pés a cabeça. # Oh, pena você não estar em casa. Tenho notícias tão fresquinhas para ti. #

Reconheceu aquela voz. Entrou em desespero. Era Orochimaru. Se ele tinha seu telefone, tinha todas as outras vias para encontrá-la. Permaneceu ouvindo o recado, depois contaria tudo para Naruto e Kakashi. Terão que dar um jeito nessa bagunça.

# Tenho coisas tão fresquinhas sobre a morte de seu queridinho, Sasuke. # Ficou atenta. Mesmo sendo aquele merda falando, tudo que era ligado a Sasuke importava a ela. # Ora, ora. Não pense que darei de graça. Só quero te ver, então será uma troca. Você se encontra comigo e te dou informações. Mais tarde eu te ligo amorzinho. #

Ficou perturbada e em estado de choque. Não podia falar para Naruto nem para os outros. Tinha que deixar em silêncio tudo aquilo. Aguardou o resto da noite o telefonema, mas nada aconteceu. Orochimaru podia estar brincando com ela.

Ouviu o telefone tocar e tremeu. Deixou o telefone tocar, queria que caísse na secretária e ele desse as informações. Caso Naruto viesse para lá ouviria a mensagem. Suspirou aliviada por ter pensado nisso a tempo, por pouco não atendeu o telefone.

# Ainda fora de casa? Que pena, sei que está morrendo de curiosidade. Darei a localização. # Era ele. # Quero que me encontre em San Pedro daqui 1 hora. Você me encontrará na divisa. Ah, e porfavor. Vá sozinha. # Sakura anotou tudo mentalmente e depois passou para o papel.

Garantiu que o recado estava gravado na secretária. Estaria se arriscando, sabia disso. Mas algo no seu interior implorava para que ela fosse. Não perdoaria o desgraçado que matou seu antigo amor. Buscou pela arma no quarto e ficou desesperada ao notar que ela não estava no lugar de sempre.

Não lembrava de ter tocado nela há um bom tempo. Talvez tivesse sido o Naruto, pensava enquanto tentava se acalmar. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de alguém ter entrado em sua casa.

Pegou a jaqueta decidida de ir mesmo sem armamento algum. Poderia se dar mal caso carregasse alguma arma. Entrou no carro, conectou seu mp4 e deixou as músicas preferidas rolarem no carro. Queria estar o mais calma possível.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi sentia algo diferente. Não queria admitir, mas aquela agente tinha o pego de jeito. Sabia que ela estava se metendo em alguma enrascada e travava uma batalha dura com seu interior. Importar-se ou não? Sakura provavelmente não estaria nem aí para ele. Pensava em outro enquanto estava ao seu lado. Não tinha porque ficar preocupado com ela, ou tinha?

Bufou derrotado. De que adiantaria ficar em casa se estaria com o pensamento na agente chorona? Vendo que não tinha opções melhores, protegeu-se contra o frio e rumou para dentro do seu carro. Ligou o aquecedor e deu a partida.

Sabia que ela morava por perto, pois já estivera lá uma vez. Porém, demorou um bom tempo até reconhecer a casa da Haruno. Tocou a campainha.

Nada.

Tentou novamente, mas nenhum sinal da moça. Irritou-se. Ela deveria estar em alguma festa curtindo e ele ali. Notou a luz do seu quarto acesa. Ou ela estava ali ou tinha saído com muita pressa. Pressa para quê?

A cabeça do Uchiha trabalhava rapidamente. Lembrava-se da Haruno. Ela não era de sair, não gostava dessas coisas. Começou a ficar intrigado.

Sem pensar muito, resolveu arrombar a porta. Queria encontrá-la ali, assustada com a invasão. E que ela começasse a gritar e xingá-lo pelo susto, mas depois lembrar-se do que tinha feito. Desfez as esperanças assim que notou que ela não estava em parte alguma da casa.

Resolveu procurar pistas de seu paradeiro. Primeiro foi para o quarto com a luz acesa. Buscou nos armários, embaixo da cama, em tudo. Não encontrou nada que denunciasse onde estava.

Chegou perto da cabeceira de sua cama e notou uma foto ao lado de onde Sakura dormia. Aproximou-se da fotografia, confirmando quem era naquela imagem. Seu irmão, Sasuke.

Então ela era a viúva de seu irmão, isso explicava muitas coisas!

Algumas vozes começaram a surgir em sua cabeça. Lembranças de conversas que na época ele não dava importância. Ouvia as pessoas da agência dizendo o quanto Sakura tinha sofrido e o quanto ela ainda sofre. Tudo começou a fazer um certo sentido em sua mente.

Deixou a raiva de lado e voltou a procurar por evidências. Agora mais do que nunca precisava falar com a mulher que tinha virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Não demorou muito para notar a secretária eletrônica piscando. Considerou aquilo uma possível pista e correu nervoso para ouvir as mensagens. Ou somente uma.

Sentiu o corpo gelar. Os músculos congelando. A tensão correndo pelo Uchiha. Não, ela não podia ter feito isso. Ele repetia mentalmente essas palavras. Queria acreditar que ela era esperta o suficiente para não fazer aquilo.

Porém, ele não confiava nela. Tinha que tirar a prova. Repetia e gritava com seu interior que _merda_ era aquela que estava sentindo, mas não obtia resposta de nenhum lugar. Só queria saber de uma coisa. Só precisava saber se a Haruno estava sã e salva.

Repetiu os mesmos movimentos da dona da casa horas atrás, vestindo o casaco e voltando para o carro, protegendo-se ao máximo do frio que castigava Los Angeles.

Pouco se importou com os sinais vermelhos nas ruas. Não tinha tempo a perder. Poderia levar quantas multas fossem, mas precisava tirar a maluca da enrascada armada para ela. Era tão óbvio!

Freiou bruscamente o carro assim que notou estar no lugar indicado. Era uma espécie de galpão. Itachi não conhecia nada daquela área, então tomava o dobro de cuidado. Buscou pela pistola no carro e acalmou-se ao ver que esta já estava carregada.

Saiu do carro fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, algo impossível devido o barulho de suas botas deslizando no gelo. Ouviu um grito. Conhecia aquela voz. Era a Haruno! Ela precisava dele!

**OoOoOoOoOoOOo**

Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu. A garganta estava seca de tanto gritar, mas estava sozinha com o inimigo. Suas esperanças já estavam indo por água a baixo. Começou a chorar, percebendo o quão estúpida tinha sido.

Agira por puro impulso. Fora totalmente levada pelos sentimentos e olha onde estava. Provavelmente Orochimaru acabaria com ela. Sakura rezava que tudo aquilo fosse rápido, não aguentaria sofrer mais.

Ouviu passos se aproximando. Não sabia se gritava ou fingia estar dormindo. Podia ser um inimigo, mas também podia ser alguém que ouviu sua secretária eletrônica! Ficou quieta, parada a mercê do destino.

Seu coração disparou mais ainda - se é que possível - ao ver o homem moreno parado ao seu lado. Mesmo que ele estivesse apontando uma arma para sua cabeça, Sakura começou a chorar novamente. Não acreditava que o Uchiha estava ali, na sua frente!

Orochimaru apenas riu enquanto se aproximava do novo casal. Tinha desejado apenas a Haruno, mas ganhou de brinde o Uchiha!

# Solta ela desgraçado! # Itachi mirou Orochimaru tomado pela raiva. Era capaz de disparar todo o pente naquele infeliz.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu assim que sentiu o cano gelado em sua nuca. Logo encostaram outros dois. Sakura choramingava agachada ao seu lado. Estava tão preocupado em ajudar a Haruno que não tinha pensado em nada.

Agora ele também estava preso.

Orochimaru apenas ria da situação, divertindo-se ao ver o Uchiha sendo amarrado juntamente com a outra agente. Patéticos, ele pensava ao mesmo tempo em que comemorava.

Itachi apenas olhava, de canto, para a Haruno. Essa tinha o feito passar por humilhação tremenda, tinha a audácia de desafiá-lo, mas mesmo assim Itachi não conseguia tirar os olhos da agente.

Sakura sentia-se culpada pelo Uchiha estar naquela situação. Sabia que tinha o magoado, porém ele estava preso agora por sua culpa. Tinha vindo salvá-la. Levantou o rosto, ainda encharcado pelo choro e deparou-se com o olhar perdido do moreno. O aperto que sentiu no seu coração foi enorme.

Queria estar com as mãos desatadas para tocar aqueles cabelos lisos e sedosos do Uchiha. Queria pedir desculpas e dizer o quanto tinha sido idiota. Agora não teria tempo para isso. Talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de dizer aquelas coisas à ele.

Percebeu que o olhar do agente era costante. Uma mistura de tristeza e desespero. A agonia aumentava no peito da Haruno. Mordeu os lábios, atraindo sua atenção. Procurou por saliva, a boca estava seca dificultando dizer alguma coisa.

Quando finalmente juntou o suficiente para molhar a boca e dizer o que tinha para falar, sentiu uma dor imensa na cabeça. Alguém tinha acertado-a, mas não podia ver quem era. Continuou olhando o Uchiha, que não segurava mais a raiva, tentando em vão desatar os nós de suas mãos.

Um filete de sangue escorreu de sua cabeça até o queixo. A cabeça latejava e um forte zumbido vinha de seu ouvido. Não sabia o que tinha a acertado, mas doía muito. Concentrou-se apenas no moreno a sua frente. Se estivesse com ele, então estaria bem.

_Entende o que digo? _- Sakura mexeu a boca, torcendo para que o agente soubesse fazer leitura labial. Não se importava se os inimigos estivessem vendo. Poderia ser seus últimos instantes ao lado da pessoa que tinha feito-a sentir novamente aquele embrulho no estômago. Estava amando novamente graças ao agente machucado a sua frente.

Ele apenas retorceu a boca. Ela entendeu aquilo como um sim.

Respirou fundo no momento em que uma lágrima solitária percorria seu rosto, chegando na boca. Sentiu o gosto salgado.

_Me perdoa. Eu amo ... _

A cabeça pesou novamente. Não viu nada, só sentiu seu nariz bater em algo muito duro. Sua visão era zero. Nada de sons.

Apagou.

* * *

**Olá gente! Sim, eu consegui postar esse capítulo! Ufa! Tenho muitas coisas para dizer...**

**Primeiro, eu queria agradecer demais o apoio que todo mundo deu. Infelizmente ocorreu um problema com equipamentos para operação que teve que ser adiada. Não tem previsão de quando minha mãe fará essa operação, e é de muita importância que ela opere e se recupere logo... enfim, tudo dará certo ainda mais com a força que vcs estão dando! Obrigada de coração!**

**Segundo, meu computador quebrou essa semana. O capítulo era para ser completamente diferente, mas não consegui reescrever igual. Tentei ao máximo fazer algo bom, mas acho que nem cheguei perto... só pensava em ter algo para postar hoje (sábado). Sorte minha que o pc voltou rápido, graças ao meu irmão que consertou. Agradeçam ao Lucas haha!**

**Terceiro e último, amanhã viajarei para Poços de Caldas - MG. Não sei se volto na sexta-feira ou no domingo, portanto, impossível conseguir postar no sábado. Porém, prometo que até terça-feira ele estará postadinho aqui e darei o meu melhor, já que esse capítulo foi no mínimo... nota 5 ahahhaha.**

**Bom, depois de falar tanto ... quero agradecer muitíssimo as reviews. Nossa, eu recebi um monte! Fiquei super feliz. Obrigada por tudo, tudo mesmo. Vcs são de extrema importância e são tão carinhosos comigo! Haha, pura paciência de vcs. Obrigada! Um beijo!**

_Karoll: _oi! obrigada pelo apoio à minha mãe e pela sua review. espero que continua comentando e que goste desse capítulo novo! Um beijo.

_Paloma: _caramba, leu duas vezes o capítulo? Haja paciência heim hihi. brincadeirinha. obrigada pela review e pelo carinho! Se cuida! Um beijo.

_xxpotxx: _Oi! É verdade o que você disse... ainda era muito cedo para a Sakura já sair se envolvendo com o Itachi, mas cai entre nós.. quem resistiria? Bom, o resto eu explico durante os próximos capitulos né? Não posso dar tudo de bandeja para ti hihi. Um beijo e obrigada pelas reviews de sempre!

_bianquinhab: _pff. d.ú.v.i.d.o que vc ficava quietinha no rale e rola com o Itachi haha! enfim... obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho. Te espero nesse capítulo heim! Um beijo!

**É isso gente. Uma boa semana e aguardem eu voltar de viagem heim! **


	12. Humilhação

Naruto acordou soando frio. Tinha tido um pesadelo terrível e sabia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo com a melhor amiga.

Retirou com rapidez as mantas de lã que o cobriam e correu para se arrumar. Protegeu-se do frio com tudo o que arranjou e guardou duas armas, precavendo-se. No pesadelo não tivera nenhuma pista do que poderia estar acontecendo, mas o seu primeiro destino seria ir até a casa da Haruno.

Estacionou o carro em frente a casa da agente e sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver a porta arrombada. Péssimo sinal. Entrou correndo e gritou, sem se preocupar com o que pudesse encontrar.

Logo percebeu que a casa estava vazia, mas assim como o Uchiha, notou a secretária eletrônica e escutou-a atentamente.

Ao contrário dos dois últimos agentes, chamou reforços para o possível galpão.

Quando chegaram lá, não acharam nada. Nenhum vestígio sequer que pudesse ajudar na busca pela agente. Naruto voltou para o carro, mas não rumou para casa. Foi direto para a agência, não iria descansar até encontrar a amiga.

**OOoOooOOOooooOOO**

Buscou incansavelmente algo que pudesse libertá-la. Não encontrava vestígio qualquer que pudesse tirá-la daquela situação. A porta estava devidamente trancada e nem sinal de uma janela naquele quarto úmido e escuro.

Passou de leve a mão pela nuca, o machucado ainda doía muito. Segurou o choro que teimava em vir, não sabia onde estava e nem muito menos quanto tempo ficara desacordada. Estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo não podia estar.

Não queria desistir tão fácil. A imagem dos Uchihas passou pela sua cabeça rapidamente. Um alegre como sempre foi, o outro marrento, mas preocupado...

Ela sabia de onde vinha a preocupação. Sakura também estava preocupada com ele, queria encontrá-lo de qualquer forma. Era algo que gostaria de fazer antes de fugir daquele lugar assustador.

Ouviu passos e se aquietou. Imaginou o que seria melhor fazer, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar parada, ansiosa com o que fosse aparecer através da porta.

O homem de cabelos negros e escuros, que a Haruno tanto temia, abriu a porta lentamente como se soubesse o quão torturante era aquilo para a agente. A luz que vinha do lado de fora do quarto iluminou o seu rosto assustado e machucado.

Ele apenas sorriu enquanto caminhava a passos largos para perto da agente.

# Achei que pudesse estar pior. #

Sakura esmagou os olhos pedindo para que quando abrisse os olhos tudo tivesse ido embora. Em vão. Lá estava ele novamente, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

Sentiu um gosto metálico na boca e sabia o que era. Cuspiu o sangue para bem perto de Orochimaru.

# Tenho uma surpresinha pra você! Peguem-na! # Dois homens, um deles Kabuto, apareceu no pequeno feixe de luz e puxou a agente, que gritava, pelos cabelos.

Colocaram-na uma venda e jogaram-na no chão, arrastando-a por um longo caminho. Quando finalmente parou, sentiu a calça que vestia molhada na altura de seus joelhos. O sangue escorria aos poucos da pele completamente esfolada. Queria gritar, pedir socorro, mas estava impossibilitada por algum tipo de pano.

Assim que retiraram sua venda a primeira coisa que viu foi Itachi. Uma pequena dose de esperança tomou seu coração, dispersando-se assim que viu que este também estava completamente arrumado e com a mesma quantidade de machucados que ela.

Tentou chamá-lo, porém tudo o que conseguira fora uma dolorosa pancada no lábio. Pode ouvir Itachi resmungar algo por de baixo do pano que também cobria sua boca, mas não entendera ao exato o que ele queria dizer.

# Fico feliz que o casal tenha se encontrado novamente! # Orochimaru puxou uma cadeira e sentou entre os dois, impossibilitando que um olhasse o outro. Ele deu risada ao notar isso. # Oh! Desculpem minha falta de gentileza. #

# Aposto que estão super curiosos para saberem a minha tal surpresinha! # Kabuto deu risada ansiando pelo que viesse a seguir. # Kabuto, pronto? # O capacho acenou e caminhou sorridente até a agente.

Orochimaru tratou de sair da frente do Uchiha, não queria de jeito nenhum que ele perdesse tudo aquilo que tinha preparado com tanto "carinho".

# Eu fiquei pensando!Seria muito egoísmo da sua parte meu querido Itachi, guardar tudo isso pra você! #

Ao término da fala, Kabuto puxou com tanta força a blusa de Sakura, que acabou por arranhá-la na altura de seus seios. Itachi rosnou fazendo com que Orochimaru gostasse mais ainda do show.

Sakura respirava fundo e com muita rapidez, atraindo mais ainda os olhares do maníaco a suas partes avantajadas. Ela queria correr, fugir. Preferia morrer do que sofrer tal humilhação que estaria por vir.

Gritou por de baixo do pano e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Orochimaru, fingindo estar comovido, levantou e limpou-as.

# Olhe isto! # Apontou para os seios da Haruno. # Tenho certeza que você já fez muito disso, um pouquinho para mim não seria ruim! # E abocanhou-os com uma vontade enorme, machucando-a propositalmente.

Do outro lado, Itachi puxou seus pulsos, totalmente ensangüentados, contra as cordas. Não sabia de onde tinha arranjado tanta força, mas não agüentaria mais ver aquela cena. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com a _sua_ Haruno.

Correu o mais rápido que pode, o máximo que suas pernas totalmente feridas agüentaram. Puxou Orochimaru pelo cabelo e o jogou no chão. Só conseguiu ouvir o barulho de tiro e uma dor enorme tomar conta de sua perna.

# NÃO! #

**OoOoOoOoOooOooOo**

Naruto lutava contra o sono. Não dormia bem há dias, desde o sumiço da amiga. Já fazia oito dias e a única coisa que tinha em mãos era um fio de cabelo da Haruno, encontrado no galpão. Coisa que não ajudava em nada na investigação.

Não era parte do seu trabalho investigar, mas ele sentia-se na obrigação de ajudar a companheira de toda a sua vida.

Já sabiam que Itachi também estava junto da agente e tudo aquilo se transformara em um caso conhecido nos noticiários. Todos acompanhavam o drama do sumiço.

Hinata estava apoiando o Uzumaki na medida do possível, porém estava quase impossível mantê-lo saudável. Naruto não dormia e nem muito menos comia, só trabalhava e trabalhava.

Nesse momento, permanecia sentado na cadeira estofada da sua sala na agência. Olhava ora para o retrato da amiga, ora para o telefone, esperando que esse tocasse e trouxesse boas notícias. Porém, as únicas coisas que ele trazia eram trotes de péssimo gosto.

Como se lessem seus pensamentos, o telefone tremeu ao seu lado. Naruto respirou fundo, já aguardando as falsas notícias.

# Eu posso ajudar no "caso Sakura." , ouvi gritos próximos a uma antiga chácara onde eu costumava passar a infância, não fui procurar o que era, mas sinto que era a agente. Por favor, acredite. Eu só quero ajudar. #

E desligou. Naruto não perdeu sequer um segundo. Correu para avisar todos, mesmo que fosse um alarme falso, iria atrás daquela denúncia. Não tinha idéia do porque, mas acreditava na voz sensível da mulher que tinha acabado de escutar.

Avisou o resto da equipe, inclusive Kakashi e todos correram juntos para seus devidos carros.

* * *

**Gente! Eu sei, eu sei... tenho uma única explicação, a falta de criatividade. Aliás, nem isso era. Eu tinha um monte de ideias na cabeça, várias coisas juntas, mas não saía. De jeito nenhum, por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que eu quisesse, não saía...**

**Digo, a escola também não ajudava, mas peço desculpas de qualquer forma.**

**Agradeço a quem ainda continuar a ler a fic. Não tenho próximos capítulos prontos, nem ao menos sei mais o que irá acontecer na fic. Mudei tudo de última hora e ainda estou pensando... só espero em menos de mês estar aqui novamente.**

**Só quero agradecer mais uma vez as reviews que recebi e me desculpar pelo capítulo pequeno, mas quando vi que tinha conseguido escrever pelo menos um pouquinho, decidi postar pra avisar que eu não morri e nem muito menos desisti dessa fic. Ela terá um fim, eu juro e prometo!**

**E por último, vou fazer uma fic em especial a copa do mundo. Não sei se oneshot, ou sei lá... opiniões, ideias, sugestões? Estou aceitando o que vier!**

**Um beijo no coração meus queridos e até mais!  
**


End file.
